Flames of Love
by aggiez
Summary: Bella's parents were always the one to drink & not think twice about it. they often abused her and her brother without a care. One day they took it too far and only Bella walked out alive. now she is sent to live with the cullens and she finds Edward.
1. flames

This idea just popped in my head so I had to write it down, so

**This idea just popped in my head so I had to write it down, so…here it is!**

**Summery: Bella's parents were always the one to drink and not think twice about it. They often abused her and her brother without a care. One days they took it too far and only Bella walked out alive. Now she has to go live with the Cullen's and she finds one person rather attractive. **

"Please, please make it stop; I can't do this anymore!" I cried into Kevin's arms. He was rubbing my back trying to sooth me but it wasn't working. This was by far the worst my dad had done. When I thought about it my sobs grew louder and my eyes became puffier.

My parents were drunk again…no wait drunk was an understatement. Never in my life have I seen anyone drink so much. My name is Isabella Swan, Bella for short and I'm 16 years old and soon will be 17 in one month.

I have a brother, Kevin who is a year younger that I but I always go to him when our parents decide to take their problems out on us. He always acts as the big brother and comforts me when the pain gets unbearable.

We have the worst parents ever and I wonder how we never die from the amount of abuse we get each day, both physically and sexually. There has never been a day that our parents are sober and I often find myself wondering how we can afford this small house and the little food we have.

"Shh, Bella it's ok. Don't cry. I'm so sorry." I looked up into his face and he wiped a tear from my eye. "Sorry? What do you have to be sorry for? It's that bitch we call 'dad' who should be apologizing and even that won't be enough." I said angrily and he began to stroke my hair.

"I know Bella; I just can't bare it anymore. Each passing day I just want to leave and never come back." "I know Kevin but think about it, how are we going to put a roof over our heads? How will we be able to afford food to eat? You just wait till I'm 18 and I'll find a job and I promise you we'll get out or here ok?"

He nodded and I kissed his forehead. "I love you Kevin just remember that and it will last you through anything." A tear ran down his face. "I love you more Bella, you remember that too, no matter what happens to us."

I nodded and laid down next to Kevin, we held each other as we tried to sleep. At some point he was holding me too tight and I gasped in pain. "Oh Bella I'm so sorry." He let go a little bit to examine the about of damage dad had done to me. It felt worse that it looked.

Mine and Kevin's whole body were covered in bumps and bruises that we hid well when we went out in public.

After a while we cuddled back into Kevin's bed and drifted of to sleep. We were both eloped into dreams and fairytales we hoped would never end.

I loved my brother Kevin more than anything in the world. He was the only one who understood me and held me at night when I cried. He was the only reason why I put up with my parents bull. I couldn't just leave him here. He was the only person I've ever trusted, the only person I loved in this dammed world we lived in.

I woke up with a nose wrinkling smell in the air, and then it hit me. Gasoline. My body instantly shifted into protective mode. I glanced worriedly at Kevin then shot straight out of his bed.

What were they doing? Why do I smell gas? Are they trying to burn down the house? I heard giggling and the sound of liquid being spilt in different directions. I knew instantly that it was gas and that my parents hadn't passes out yet from their drunken state.

I rushed downstairs hoping to somehow stop then but I was already too late. I saw my mom hand my dad a lighter and almost immediately a fire began. To my horror my parents were the first to burn in this fire and in caught in the rug and the flames rose quickly.

I was surrounded my red flames burning everything in its path. Kevin. I looked around franticly searching for the stairs. The smoke and flamed had blurred my vision. I knew I had to get Kevin out of here soon cause I didn't know how well long this house could hold.

I finally spotted it and ran up the stairs. I burst through the door and was faced with a very scared looking Kevin. "C'mon Kev we need to get out of her before the house collapses.

He quickly got up and I held his hand and we ran back downstairs. I heard Kev gasp as he saw our parents on the floor covered in flames still burning.

"Kev help me look for the exit, I can't find it." He cough violently and I saw his eyes burn in fear.

I was looking around franticly for the door but the smoke just covered it all. Then I heard it. The most terrifying sound I hoped to never hear in my life.

I turned and saw Kevin. My Kevin covered in flames the fire had caught on his shirt and he was burning fast!

"BELLA!" he screamed. Then he grew silent.

Is body was twitching from the pain and my face went blank as I saw all this unravel. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what I could do. My brain wasn't working as my lungs begged for some fresh air.

Then my survival skills kicked in. I saw a glimpse of what I though was the door. 'oh great now I find the way out.' I knew there was nothing I could do now but I didn't want to leave him.

My body was screaming for me to stay but my mind knew that I had to leave that it was too late.

I don't know how I did it but I finally got out. My vision was blurred but I heard ambulances and I saw three fire trucks headed to the house along with the whole neighborhood.

They stared at me wide-eyed. I looked at myself. I was a mess my clothes has ashes all over them and my face and body. A team of medics rushed over to me and I collapsed.

"Please save my brother please." I heard myself mumble then everything went black.

Sooooooooooooo what do you think?? Please review! And I'll update!!


	2. Intro

My eyes darted back and forward as I looked at each of the fleeting houses passing by

My eyes darted back and forward as I looked at each of the fleeting houses passing by. It was raining, which I had heard happens a lot here. I saw a sign that officially marked the beginning of Forks, Washington also the beginning of my new life. Ever since the fire my life had been put in the hands of my social worker (didn't even know I had one). Her name was Wanda which I though was a strange name but whatever. It was Wanda's job to find me a new home and 'family' to take care of me.

I haven't been able to cope with the fire issue ever since it happened. I just wasn't ready to talk or relive what happened that night; I tried blocking everything that reminded me of fire or smoke…even my brother. I often tried to avoid subjects that had to do with my brother. Wanda even asked me asked me if I wanted a therapist so I could talk about it. "It's not healthy to keep it all inside." She would tell me but I shook my head 'no' on the offer.

So it turns out that my parents had been holding out on me and my brother. Since they died I inherit everything they owned, including money and there was an acceptable amount of money that they've left behind. Wanda told me that they would put the money in an account that I could use when I'm eighteen.

Wanda also told me that they've found a document that was written a long time ago as a will. In the will it said if anything happens I should go live with Esme with a family called the Cullen's who I've never heard of before. The will was dated back to when my mom was pregnant with me so I knew nothing about it.

Anyway so Wanda called Esme and arranged for me to come live with them. I found out that she lived in Forks and that she was married to Carlisle Cullen and they had two children. This was all happening too fast in an instant my life changed from bad to worse but I knew that God had a plan with everything he does I just wished that my brother was part of that plan.

A single tear ran down my cheek and I quickly wiped it a way promising myself that I would stay strong about this; Kevin would have wanted that. The cab driver gave me a quizzical look and came to a stop.

My eyes finally took in my surroundings as I stepped out of the cab. My mouth hung open as I looked at the house and the greens that surrounded it. There stood a complex beautiful house (more like a mansion) surrounded my beautiful flowers that bloomed everywhere and the perfect pathway that lead to the house and the very fancy porch that held a rocking chair.

The cab driver was waiting impatiently for me to close the door so he can leave and the rain was getting on the seats. I looked back at him and asked him if this was the right address he just nodded impatiently and I paid him and closed the door. I had to make a run for it because it was starting to poor hard now.

I made it to the porch and rang the marble doorbell. This was it. I was going to meet my new family. I took a deep breath as a pixie looking girl opened the door with a big smile. "Oh my gosh are you Isabella!?" I nodded not surprised that she knew my name already. "Yea um can I come in it's freezing out here."

"Oh of curse sorry!" she got out of the way and I entered a huge hall area. The walls were painted a milky white and there were paintings and portraits of the family all over the place. It felt warm and welcoming. The sent of food being prepared hit me hard and I inhaled it, it felt so welcoming.

I wiped my feet on the welcome mat and looked at the pixie girl. "HI Isabella my name is Alice, I'm Esme's daughter." She said with a beautiful high voice. "Hi Alice you can call me Bella if you like…it's much easier." She came over to me and gave me a hug, which was shocking at first considering I barely knew her but then it began to feel nice.

"I have a feeling we're gonna be grate friends!" she said with a squeal. Just then a lovely woman appeared out of nowhere and had a welcoming smile on her face so it didn't have time to think about how forward Alice was being. "Ah, you must be Isabella."

"Bella." Alice corrected.

"Well then welcome Bella to our lovely home. Now I know it's hard for you ever since you parents died but I hope that we can become a second family for you, if that's ok with you." She had a smile on her face that lit up the whole place. Suddenly I felt comfortable and at home in this home which was a felling I've never felt before.

I let out a small smile as she motioned for me to follow her. We walked passed the big hallway and into what looked like the main living room, which was beautifully decorated there were no words to describe it.

We sat in the living room and I could hear the rain from outside, looks like the storm was getting worse and worse. "So Bella want me to show you around? My Father and Brother aren't here but they should be here in time for dinner." Alice suggested.

"Grate idea Alice, why don't you show Bella around while I get dinner ready then we'll get to know a bit more about you." Esme said with a soft smile. I simply nodded and Alice jumped up and grabbed my hand and began to drag me out of the living room. Behind me I saw Esme chuckle and leave to got dinner started.

"So Bella where's your stuff?" Alice asked ad she scanned my outfit which cause me to blush. "It was all burned in the fire, everything I ever owned gone." MY voice got softer as I mentioned the last part.

"WHAT!?" Alice shrieked with caused me to close my ears, something told me that I would be doing that often. "All your clothes were burned? How tragic! Oh my gosh I don't know what I'll do if all my clothes were burnt. You must be devastated!"

I rolled my eyes at her, of all the things to be concerned about all she thinks about is my clothes, let it pass though I knew she meant well. "Your mom said she'll take me shopping for clothes and what not so I'll be fine." Alice thought it over and a big grin grew on her face. "I've got a better idea! How 'bout I take you shopping instead of my mom. I have a grate sense of fashion and it'll be grate bonding time between us... what do you say?"

I gave her a skeptical look, "Alice I really hate shopping…" I trailed of as I saw the expression on Alice's face turn into a pout. I gave in, "But I guess it would be a good time to bond so I'm up for it." Her face immediately perked up. I could tell this trip was going to be torture.

"Ok Bella You've seen the living room and the foyer so would you like to see the piano room?" "Sure." I said, why not. She led me to a hall way and up to an entrance. We stepped inside and there, right in the middle, was a grand piano looking so elegant and important I was afraid to touch it.

"This in mainly Edward's room he plays for my mom here because she loves to watch him play and the piano is Edwards's life, sometimes I think he loves it more than me!" I could tell Alice was joking about the last part but I knew she was serious about how much Edward loved his piano.

Alice showed me the whole first floor and where all the rooms and bathrooms were upstairs. So right now we were headed up to the third floor, which I was surprised they had. Turns out I was going to share the whole third floor with Edward, which made me uncomfortable because I've had a fear of men ever since my dad first raped me; of curse they never knew that. Sigh. I'll just have to keep my distance.

I took notice that our rooms were on the opposite side of the small hallway that lead to the stairs to go downstairs. My room was huge! I couldn't believe it. I had a king-sized bed and a desk with a computer for my school work and my very own plasma TV and a huge walk-in closet ready to be filled. It was a lot to take in all at once but I had to take shower and I borrowed Alice's clothes for today; we would be going shopping tomorrow Alice had declared.

Alice came into my room to tell me that Dinner was ready and everyone would be here soon. So we went downstairs together and helped Esme set up the dinner table. I had never eaten dinner with my parents before; only with Kevin in our room…alone. I shook my head to clear the though, I was not ready to think about him yet.

Just then I door bell rang and I braced myself to met rest of the family. I loved Alice and Esme so far so I was hoping to get along with the rest.

Alice skipped of to answer the door pulling me along with her rambling on about how much I'm gonna love them and what not. She was bouncing with Joy as she opened the door.

I saw three people enter the door quickly hanging their coats and putting away their jackets. "Hey Guys! Bella's here!" Alice said shoving me in front of them. I quickly blushed as they turned their attention to me.

"Hi, you must be Isabella." An older yet attractive looking Man said to me. I knew instantly that he was Carlisle, Alice's Father. His soft compassionate voice put me at ease right a way. "Yes, it's very nice to met you." I said still blushing from embarrassment. "Ok Bella, this is Rosalie, Rose for short and she's my Best friend. She pointed to a breathtaking blond who smiled at me and said quick hello and looked away.

I found myself comparing her to me; I often had a problem with my self-esteem. Kevin use to tell me that I was beautiful and no guy would ever be good enough for me.

"And this is Emmett, Edwards Best friend also Rose's boyfriend." She pointed to a muscular looking guy with brown curly hair and dimples as he smiled at me a rose an eye brow. Alice moved on to the next person, "And this is Jasper, My boyfriend and also Edwards best friend." She took Jaspers had and they stared at each other lovingly.

Suddenly, someone burst through the door covered in rain glaring at Alice. "Alice I told you to not to take my umbrella out of my car, it's pouring out there!" He stopped what he was about to say next as he took notice of me which caused me to blush. "Hello? Who is this?"

"This, Edward is Bella the girl who is gonna be living with us from now on." I finally looked up and my eyes made contact with his. My eyes grew wide. He has the most lovely green eyes I've ever see. I couldn't stop staring as could he.

He walked over to me his eyes still trained on mine and said these words, "Hi Bella, sorry to here about what happened with your parents." He gave me a crooked smile that made me loose my train of though for a second. He shook my had which was fine with me and I swear I felt a jolt of electricity flow between us.

A/N- Well people thanks for the awesome reviews and I hope you keep it up and this chapter was a filler sort of and the next one will be the Dinner where The Cullen family will get to know Bella better. I'm not gonna rush this story and let Edward and Bella go out right a way. Hope you continue to read…yea I think I'm gonna get some sleep now! :)


	3. Dinner

He walked over to me his eyes still trained on mine and said these words, "Hi Bella, sorry to here about what happened with yo

_He walked over to me his eyes still trained on mine and said these words, "Hi Bella, sorry to here about what happened with your parents." He gave me a crooked smile that made me loose my train of though for a second. He shook my had which was fine with me and I swear I felt a jolt of electricity flow between us._

I stared at my hand. Had I imagined it or was it just me? Our eyes locked as he stared at me. His green eyes bored into mine as I stared in his. I felt a sudden connection between us; it was something I've never felt before. It felt like I could see right through his soul which frightened me a little.

My eyes were starting to hurt from lack of moisture so I blinked. He wasn't staring at me anymore. Had I imagined that too? Oh man what's wrong with me?

"Bella come on! Dinners ready." Alice turned around and said to me. I soon realized that everyone was headed toward the dinning room including Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper; I

guess they were staying for dinner.

The smell of lasagna filled the air as I walked to a set in the dinning table. We all held hands and said grace. After that we all dug in.

Looking at the Cullen's it felt as if I was watching TV and someone sucked me into it. It felt so right eating together as a family even though I knew that this could never be my family I enjoyed every second of it. Renee, my mom never cooked for us **ever. **I always did the cooking but it was for me and my brother only, nothing special but we always tried to make it fun; just the two of us.

"So Bella tell us some stuff about you." Carlisle asked wanting to know more about me. "Um there's not much to tell really. I'm sixteen and my birthday is in one month."

"So is mine." Edward said looking up at me with a smile, "What date?" I stared back at him dazed for a second then I remembered that he asked me a question. I blushed and answered.

"September 13." Everyone went silent all you could hear was the thunderstorm outside. "What?" I asked looking around.

"That's the same date as Edwards." Esme replied taking a sip of water. "Oh." I said not knowing what more to say, "Weird."

"So Rose, Bella and I are going shopping tomorrow wanna come?" Alice asked. Rosalie nodded, "Yea I'm in desperate need of clothes!" she commented.

"No you're not you just dragged me to your shopping spree two days ago!" Emmett exclaimed and everyone laughed.

"Has it been that long?" Edward said laughing. I would have been laughing too if it weren't for the face that his laughter got me mesmerized by him. It was the loveliest sound I've ever heard.

"Fine then Bella if you don't like shopping then what do you like?" Alice pouted wishing so bad that I would change my mind and say that I like shopping instead.

"Well Alice I mostly like to read I guess, nothing more just read oh and listen to some classical music that always calms me down."

"Oh my gosh your just like Edward only in a girl format!" Alice said giggling. I knew that she was teasing me, Kevin always use to make fun of me for acting boring and doing nothing but read my small collection of book over and over again.

I shot a glance ad Edward whose eyes seem to be glistening with amusement and interest.

"Don't knock it till you try it Alice, right Bella?" Edward asked winking at me. My eyes grew wide; was it just me or did he just wink at me?

"Oh pa-lease Edward I've heard all your music and apart from the piano they're all boring and don't get me started on the books!"

We all laughed at Alice over dramatization. The rest of dinner was good, Carlisle and Esme asked me questions and everyone listened and made comments here and there. I felt completely relaxed here and I haven't even been here for a whole day.

Dinner was finished, the dished were in the dish washer and Jasper Emmett and Rosalie were all about to leave and go home. "Bye Rose, see ya tomorrow!"

"Bye Alice and FYI you don't have to yell I can hear you!" I giggled at the comment, I've noticed that Alice liked to be loud and noticed. "Bye Bella, oh and by the way you won't be able to get out of the shopping trip tomorrow." She gave me a wink and stepped out into the rain with Emmett who gave me a wave.

Jasper was the last to leave; he gave Alice a peck on the lips and left into the rain.

Esme and Carlisle were sniggled up in the love seats in the living room along with Edward who was reading a book with what looks like reading glasses on. He looked so attractive in them; the way his eyes moved with every word or the way his brow furrowed when he read something he didn't understand.

Alice followed me and sat down in the big comfy couch with me. She started talking to me about school and how much fun it was gonna be having me there. I was tired after everything thing that had happen today and I just wanted to go sleep but there was a question the kept on popping in my head and I just had to ask!

I looked over at Esme who looked content in Carlisle's arms. This made me smile; it's good to know that not everyone had lived in an abusive home like me.

"Esme?"

"Yes dear?" she asked looking my way.

"How did you know my mom? She's never mentioned you!" It was true my mom had never told me about Esme or any of her friends, as a matter of fact she never told me anything in general.

"Oh, I knew that you would ask this question sooner of later." She paused then continued. "It's a long story really."

"Oh c'mon mom, tell it I want to hear it!" Alice pushed her mom. I even noticed Edward put his book down and pull his glasses out of his face so now I could see his beautiful face better.

"Ok," she sat up more straight and her eyes looked like they were focusing on the past, trying to remember. "To start of we were best friends since pre-school and up till high school we were closer that anything in the world." She smile at this memory

"It all started when in our junior year of high school a transfer student came to our school, word was that he was kicked out of his old one." she frowned at this, I could tell that the good time were about to end.

"Anyway he found your mother attractive and asked her out, I warned your mom about him but she ignored me and said I was overreacting. They went out for a while and I could see her changing little by little. She started to care lass about school, drink and party more often.

I tried calling her but she was never there. Our life long friendship fell apart almost instantly…I never knew what happened to your mom after high school."

I could tell that she edited a lot of things to keep the story short and painless. There was this one thing the truck me, the guy who Esme was talking about, was he my dad?

"Was the guy's name Charlie?" I asked in a small voice hoping that it would be a no.

"Yea that's his name! He was such a pig I hated being around him, it felt dangerous in some way." Esme said with a shudder. Carlisle wrapped his arms around her and she smiled once again.

Whoa.

I never knew. My mom made such a big mistake; she let my dad take control of her and ruined her life, now she's dead.

A tear escaped my eye; because of my mom my brother is buried under the ground lifeless, gone forever.

"Bella are you crying?" Esme came over to me and wrapped her arms around me, "You don't have to talk about anything you don't want to but I just want you to know that we're here for you ok?"

I wanted to believe her words I really did but I just wasn't ready to tell yet I just wasn't.

"Thanks Esme, Carlisle for letting me into your home." They both gave me a hug and Alice joined in. We all looked at Edward who was looking at us.

"Oh fine!" He cracked a smile and hugged us all.

That night I felt like things were gonna be better and everything was gonna be ok little by little.

A/N: Hey guys sorry it took me a while to get this out. I have an ugly Bio project that I have to do and School is finally catching up to me! :( Anyway thanks for the reviews and please don't forget to review it makes me write more!! I know this chapter seem boring but I'm building up to 'things' haha so bare with me! I'll try to update as fast as I can. Ok I'll shut up now! :)


	4. River Flows In You

"_No please, dad please let me let me go ouch!" he was drunk again and she was passed out somewhere in the house. Kevin was locked in his room, fully aware of what was happening to me at this moment._

_It got to a point where the pain was unbearable pleading for him to stop will only make it worse so instead I stayed silent praying to God that it would end soon. He began to say the worst things I've ever heard in my life, the dirty words flowed out of his mouth like a running river._

_He continued to tell me how ugly and worthless I was and that no one would ever want me EVER. The tears flew aimlessly with no end soon. My cries were muffled as he used his hands to cover my mouth. Yuck it was filthy and hard and cold; I bit it and he cried out in pain and began to laugh._

"_You're gonna pay for that you filthy little bitch!" He took a fist full of hair and banged my head against the wall. _

_Everything went black as my father continued to do what ever he wanted._

"Ahhhh!" I shot straight out of bed my breathing in creasing rapidly and slowly decreasing as I realized where I was. There was barely light to see what time it was. A glance at the clock told me that it was five thirty in the morning.

At the corner of my eye I saw a figure approaching me. My heart began to quicken, am I still dreaming? What's gonna happen to me? God please let this be a dream and not reality!

"Bella, Bella? Are you ok?"

My heart immediately slowed as I noticed the voice, Edward and he wasn't wearing a shirt. But what was he doing here?

"Yea I'm fine, why?" I said rubbing my eyes.

"Well you were talking in your sleep or yelling actually and I though you were getting kidnapped, though the idea of someone being kidnapped in Forks is rare! Anyway I came in here to check on you." Edward rambled on.

For a second there I forgot about his shirtless state and laughed at what he said, Forks did seem like small place that nothing bad would ever happen and that's why for some strange reason I felt safe here though I wasn't letting my guard down.

"So why are you up?" I asked wanting to change the subject on why I was screaming in my sleep.

He looked like he knew that I didn't want to talk about my sleep talking so he answered my question.

"I always wake up early to play the piano with no interruptions…from Alice I mean?" he let out a chuckle and I couldn't help but giggle also.

"Oh yea I heard you played the piano, what type of music do you play?" My curiosity getting the best of me. "Classical and some I composed my self and other different types of genre." He said.

"Really?" I was impressed at the fact that he could compose music by himself. "Yea I started playing when I was three I think." He shrugged, "I fell in love with in immediately."

"So do you have a favorite song?" I was sitting on my bed now and he was leaning up against the door frame.

"Well I have to actually two but the first song I mastered when I was five was my favorite and it still is. I don't know if you know it but it's called River Flows In You by Yiruma."

I was impressed, this song was one of my favorites and to hear that he learned it at a young age was very impressing. "Really!? It's one of my favorites too!" I said my eyes lighting up.

"You want to hear me play it? Just don't act like Alice does getting all squealing and what not." He said with a chuckle.

Did he just ask me to hear him play? I felt a little uncomfortable with him hear now. One side of me was telling me to go with him but the other side told me that there was nothing to worry about, that he was just another guy but not dangerous. I really wanted to hear him play the song I haven't heard it in a while.

I gave in to the battle that was happening to me at this moment, my want to hear the song won over the fear I had of him. My mind kept on telling me that he wasn't like my dad; not all men were.

So I followed him into the piano room next door, again I felt relaxed just being in the room. There was a peaceful feeling that came of the room that couldn't be ignored. The way the big window gave you an awesome view of the garden in the backyard that was flourishing with beautiful flowers.

I looked at the slick black baby grand piano sitting in the middle of the empty yet filled room. Edward was already sitting on the bench motioning for me to sit next to him. I walked over and sat on the cushiony leather seat.

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded and he closed his eyes for the slightest moment then opened them and took a deep breath. His hands began to move on the creamy white keys and a soft melody began to play.

My body began to feel the music I recognized every note though I couldn't play it. I noticed that Edward was enjoying this song yet he looked so serious and concentrated.

As the song began to end I felt my self smile, something I hadn't done in weeks…years maybe. Edward turned and gave me a smile that seemed sorta crooked. It felt like I had butterflies in my stomach just as the sight of him.

Weird.

"Liked it?" he asked now playing random cords.

"I loved it! Better that the original!" I said causing him to laugh. "She's right that was AWSOME!" Alice screamed.

"Thanks Alice…wait how did you hear it from down there?" Edward asked

"Oh I was about to wake Bella up so we could go shopping." Alice said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Alice you do realize that it's really in the morning and no one's up right." Edward said rolling his eyes at his sister.

"Yes I'm aware of that but we have to go early so we can get all the good clothes and what not." Alice said as if everyone knew that.

A Yawn escaped my mouth as my sleepiness began to take over me again. "See Alice Bella is still sleepy give her some time to rest."

"At least I didn't wake her up so she could hear me play the piano." Alice shot back.

I didn't want to go back to sleep so I told Alice we could go but I needed a little wake me up so she decided to buy me some starbucks on our way there.

I got dressed and looked presentable in Alice's clothes; as much as I tried I couldn't cover the bruises that were fading on my arms but I could cover up the ones on my body.

I sighed and went downstairs to find Rose already there and Alice talking nonstop.

"Oh hey Bella, want some breakfast? My mom isn't up yet so I made some eggs and toast." Alice said offering me a plate.

"Thanks." I sat down at the table and began to munch down on my breakfast and listen to Alice plan the day out. Looks like my whole day was going to revolve around shopping, hopefully I'll survive!

My mind zoned out and I heard Alice gasp which snapped me out of my trance. "Bella what happened to your arm and your wrists?" Alice asked in horror. My eyes bugged out…hopefully I could lie my way out of this.

"Um I fell while I was trying to get out of the fire and got hurt." Wow that was the lamest lie I ever told and I knew she could tell I was not telling the truth.

"Bella those don't look like something you'll get when you fall…it looks worse like somebody did it." Rose said getting a closer look but I quickly moved my hands.

"Um…"

"Bella what happened?" Alice asked concerned.

"Did you do this to your self?" Rose asked with a raised eyebrow.

"WHAT? No I wouldn't do that!" They believed me. I could tell Alice wanted me ask more questions but decided to let it drop.

When I finished we left to go to the Mall (If it was opened!).

**A/N- the link for the song Edward played for Bella is : ****/watch?vt1-Y6HqHqy8**** it's really good and people though that it was the perfect lullaby for Bella for the Movie to check it out! Anyway sorry this chap is short it's just that I can't write anymore! Anyway yay mo school 4 me tomorrow!! There's more I want to say but 4got soooo any way Plz review and thanks to all my reviewers!! :)**

**Ps. Sorry for any grammar mistakes! **


	5. anxiety attack

Shopping with Alice and Rosalie had turned out to be quite fun

Shopping with Alice and Rosalie had turned out to be quite fun. I hadn't laughed that much for as long as I could remember. Maybe it was the fact that I never really had any sisters to hang out with and talk about 'girl' stuff.

I quickly found out that while shopping Alice was this tiny but powerful ball of energy that never tiers. She dragged me into store after store making me try things on then clapping and squealing real loud when something looked good on me. I tried to tell her multiple times that I didn't need that much stuff but she simply ignored me and kept on throwing clothes after clothes at me.

Rosalie and I tried to sneak out of one of the stores but before we could even take a step she yelled at us to "get our butts back here". Rosalie and I busted out laughing; I asked Rose it this was how she usually was when she went shopping and she shook her head.

Through out the whole shopping experience I saw both Rosalie and Alice glancing at my wrists every so often and they would have a worried look on their face. I tried to ignore it and think if they brought it up I would change the subject or deny it since their assumptions would be wrong.

The morning grew long and tiring, which reminded me of my lack of sleep that morning due to my nightmare which bright back a wave of panic through me. I had to keep repeating to me self that he was dead and never coming back. Then my memory fluttered back to when Edward was plying my favorite song; I realize now that while he was playing the song a new feeling had crept through me, a feeling that I've never felt before….

When Alice announced that we were done I felt like a prayer was answered, Rosalie and I exchanged a look of relief and we started to head out the door but something caught my attention. I dragged both Alice and Rosalie with me to the book store and told them I was just going to look for a little while.

Alice began to whine after just spending three minuets in the book store; Rosalie looked like she didn't mind, she was actually browsing through some books. A purple leather journal caught my attention my eyes started to burn, something it did when I was about to cry but I refused to let my tears fall.

_**The pain is unbearable I don't know how long I can stay here; I'm only doing it because of Kevin he keeps me going. I can't even call this place a home anymore. I happened again, he did it to me again but I couldn't tell Kevin. He would get angry and yell at them and they would hurt him like me. I couldn't let him go through what I go through everyday. I refuse to live like this, I still don't know how to get out but when I do figure it out I'm taking Kevin with me. I know it sounds ridiculous a 12 year old thinking about running away. My name is Isabella Swan and today I got raped. **_

_I took a deep breath and looked at what I wrote and I felt the moisture hit the page. This wasn't a normal diary all fancy with a lock and key; this was just a plain old notebook that held all my secretes. No one had ever found it because of where I hid it; Kevin had no clue it existed. I heard foot steps headed toward the door and I could tell that it was Kevin. I quickly closed the notebook hid it under my pillow and tried my best to wipe the tears away. _

_He poked his head in totally oblivious to what had happened to me three hours ago. "Hey Bells." That was his nick name for me. He saw my read puffy face and swollen eyes and since I had only an oversized t-shirt on he could se all the bruises and the hurt in my eyes. "What happened to you?" he whispered. I shook my head no wanting to answer. _

_He never found out that day what happened to me but every single detail of that event was recorded in my notebook. Even when I couldn't tell anyone what was happening to me there was one place where I could say anything I wanted and no one would ever know._

"Bella? Bella!" Alice was snapping her fingers in my face and I came back to earth. "Huh what?" "You zoned out on us Bella." Alice said worriedly. "Oh sorry, I was thinking about something." I mumbled.

"Sure, anyway can we get out of here this place creeps me out…too many books." Alice said jokingly.

"Yea, sure." I took one last look at the leather journal that brought back memories and turned my back and headed out with Rosalie. Alice mumbled something about buying something that caught her eye in the book store which was weird because the whole time there she was begging to get out. Oh well.

Rosalie and I waited for her in the car and drove back home. It took us four trips back and forth to the car to get all the clothes Alice bought for me. We left it all in the living room and were taking a brake from all the work we just did.

"WOW Alice did you buy the whole store?" an amused Edward entered the room his eyes swept the never ending piles of bags in the room and his emerald eyes grew big. "I thought mom told you to go shopping with Bella not buy enough clothes to fit the poor!" he teased.

Alice stuck her tongue out at him. "Most of it is for her but some of it is Rose's and mine."

"WOW Bella I fell so sorry for you, I know how it is to go shopping with her." Edward pretended to whisper even though he knew that Alice could hear. I heard Alice sigh. I giggled, watching Alice and Edward tease each other.

"It wasn't that bad…guess." I said with a shrug and Alice threw Edward a smirk. "See she enjoyed it."

"She said it wasn't that bad which means it was ok nit that she enjoyed it." Edward pointed out.

"Your point?" Alice asked childishly. Edward just shook his head and laughed, "So how are you going to get all this stuff upstairs?" Edward said coking his head to the side.

"Well we were wondering if you could help us move it to Bella's room." Rose said, "My hands hurt from holding all this stuff."

"Well…"

"Please Edward? I would have done it for you…"

"Alice I don't go shopping like you girls."

"You know what I mean Edward."

"Fine, whatever."

It took 3o minutes for all three of us to take the bags to my room since it was on the third level with Edwards. When we were done we were all in my room and Edward was in his. We weren't doing anything in particular Rose and Alice were just talking about school and how it was about to start up again.

I would be starting school here soon and I didn't know if I was ready. In my old school in phoenix I didn't have friends or interact with other students all that much. I was basically the shyest person in the world!

"So Bella how was your old school like?" I shrugged not really wanting to answer. I sat cross legged in my bed while looking out side; it had begun to rain again. "Why didn't you like the school?" Alice asked.

"No it's not that, it's just that I never really talked to many people I was always the quiet one."

"Oh, well you do seem like the quiet type, have mentioned how much you and Edward have in common?"

"No seriously she's got a point." Rosalie backed her up as I stared at her skeptically. "You both love reading and are always quiet."

Wow they were observant which sort of cough me of guard, the only on who's ever noticed me was Kevin. Memories of flame quickly filled my head and I shut my eyes tight to remove them. I refused to remember that horrid day.

"How can you even tell? You've barely known me for two days; how can you compare me to him?" I asked with my eyebrow raised.

"You'll see when you get to know him." Alice said with a nod.

Alice began to ask me questions about phoenix and how it was there. Every time she asked a personal question I tried to change the subject and so far I was doing well at it. I began to zone out and didn't hear Alice.

"Bella? Hello?"

"Huh?"

"Did you hear my question?"

I shook my head.

"I said did you know who burned down your house did they ever tell you?" Rose was looking up at me interested at what my answer would be. The question stung me like the time my dad slapped me right across my face and my cheeks burned read for days. I wish they would stop questioning me but I knew that they were just curious.

"No… they never told me." I heard my voice quivering and my stomach churning. Oh man I think I'm going to be sick! Hold it back Bella you can do it; you've been doing it for days now this isn't any different.

I felt my head beginning to spin I didn't know what was wrong with me my vision began to blur and I started seeing spots my breathing was uneven and felt my body go limp.

"BELLA!?" I heard Alice screech. I could hear her but I couldn't feel my body…it felt disconnected.

"ESME!" I heard her call again and again."

"What's wrong?" I heard Edward rushing in, oh grate he was here, I didn't know what was wrong with me but I didn't want him to see me like this.

"I don't know she was fine a minute ago then she started hyperventilating and her body began to twitch like a fish or something!" Rosalie began to explain with a panicked voice.

"Oh my, what's going on here?" I heard Esme's worried voice turn into horror. "I think Bella's having and anxiety attack." Came smart velvet voice.

"Well what do we do!?" Esme asked, "Carlisle's at work!"

"Alice go call dad and ask him what we should do. Mom, Rose keep an eye on her and try to hold her still." I heard Edward take charge barking out orders. My lungs were during me and I began to smell smoke though I knew it as an illusion.

"Dad says we should try and talk her out of it. The hospital can't do anything about it because it's packed right now."

"Bella? Can you hear us? Are you ok?" Esme was asking me all these meaningless questions and I tried to concentrate on my breathing. A picture of Kevin flashed in my head; I knew that he would be disappointed in me if he was right here.

My breathing began to regulate and my eyes began to focus. I saw everyone starring at me looking scared to death. My head was pounding. I groaned. Someone handed me an aspirin and water.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"Bella are you ok?" Esme said coming over giving me a frantic hug. "You gave us quite a fright! Is this normal do you get anxiety attacks often?"

"No." I said looking away; I knew they knew that there was something wrong that I wasn't telling.

"Bella c'mon you can tell us I fell like you're hiding something big and it has to do with what just happened and the bruises on your wrists!" Alice said with a frown.

"Bruises on her wrist?" Esme asked with a frown.

"Yea I we saw it today when we were about to go shopping, they looked horrible mom!"

"Bella honey, please tell us what's going on!" Esme begged and I couldn't look at her face and lie right in from of everyone; Kevin once told me that I was a horrible liar.

I took a deep breath and began the story that I knew would end up in tears.

_a/n- WOW 2000 plus words! Yay! Hope you love this chap I sure did! As you can see Bella is emotional right now after trying to keep it all in ever since Kevin died, remember she doesn't care about her parents, she's glad their dead and so am I! lol anyway thanks for allllllll the review I got for the last chapter…hopefully I get the same amount hint hint sooo peeps REVIEW like your life depended on it!_

_p.s- sorry for any grammar mistakes didn't fell like looking for 'em _


	6. truth

They were staring at me, every one of their beautiful faces colored with curiosity and concern and worry. It was a bit overwhelming as their gazes bore into mine. "Alice, Rose, Edward, give Bella some room, she must fell uncomfortable." Esme gave me an apologetic smile. I tried to give her one back but my lips couldn't form the smile.

I was leaning against the back board of my bed; Alice and Rose were kneeling on both sides of my bed. Esme was sitting in front of me, her legs dangling on the side of the bed. Edward on the other hand was standing up politely waiting for me to tell about my past.

I took a deep breath and tried to relax myself. I let all the memories that I've been holding for the past years flood through me. I gasped; it was all soo overwhelming all the blocked pain and hurt, the hatred and the never ending torture that I went through every single day!

I couldn't from the words to begin the story of my past. My eyes were shut and my lips trembled. A tear was running down my cheek and I did nothing to stop it. Esme took my hand into hers and patted it gently. My eyes met hers; something in her eyes gave me the strength to speak.

"Ever since I was three I've never heard the words I longed for my parents to say. I never felt loved or important. Instead I heard cruel words followed by pain and misunderstanding. When I was young I never understood why they would hit me and what I did wrong. The first time my dad hit me was on my fourth birthday."

I heard Esme gasp and stopped. "He hit you when you were four!?" She asked in astonishment. I nodded sadly. "Why someone would hit their own child!? It's just wrong!"

"Well it was my fault; I was bugging him about having a birthday party and he sort of got angry and slapped me in the face." I remembered the pain clearly at that age I was scared of my dad.

"I knew he was dangerous the second I saw him!" Esme said, "When he and your mom were dating he always use to yell at her and slap her so hard I though her cheeks were always going to be swollen. I tried telling you mom to brake up with him but she was just so stubborn and refused claiming she was in love." Esme shook her head a disappointed look on her face.

"He use to hit my mom?" Wow this was news to me, "I've never seen him hit her…I guess he took it out on me and my brother then." Heartless bustard.

"Wait you have a brother? Mom you never told us Bella had a brother?" Alice asked incredulously.

"I do have a brother his name as Kevin." My heart broke at the name and I stopped talking, am image of his burning body was burned clearly in my mind. "What? Bella dear they didn't tell me you had a brother. Is he older that you?"

Anger flashed through my face how could they not tell her about Kevin? That didn't make sense. Why? Were my parents their only concern? "Did the Social Services not tell you?" I asked incredulously. Esme shook her head.

"Kevin was my brother…he was a year younger than me and I loved him more that anything in the world…" I trailed of not wanting to admit what happened to him, I've never said it out loud.

"Bella dear you was he in the fire too?" Esme asked softly reaching over to me and wrapped her arms around me. At that moment everything felt ok. The warmth from Esme's gave me a feeling I've never felt before…it felt…nice.

Tears rolled down my cheeks and I began to sob, "Yes, yes he died and it's al my fault! I could've saved him but he told me to keep going; I shouldn't have listened to him and just at least tried to save him!"

My vision was blurred and but I could fell two more people hugging me and someone rubbing my back for comfort. Right then and there I felt…loved. The only person I've ever loved was Kevin and I know he loved me. It just felt nice to know that now that he's gone I have more people to love me.

My tears were slowing now and a smile was spreading on my face though I knew that I hadn't told them all about my life before the fire but I guess as time passes I'll end up telling them anyway.

"Thanks Esme I really needed that." I gave her another hug. "No problem sweetheart." She gave me a kiss on the forehead, which surprised me for a second. I felt a little relaxed because I have finally told someone and it felt like weights have been lifted off my shoulders.

My sleepless night began to catch up with me as I yawned and everyone chuckled, "We should leave you to sleep Bella. Come on guys get out." Esme said playfully. They all began to file out one by one. Alice gave me a kiss on the cheek and Rose gave me a hug and so did Esme. Edward was the last he still looked a little bit uneasy. He flashed me an encouraging smile and hugged me. He whispered in my ear, "Don't worry Bella everything will be alright" And left.

EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB EB

I woke up feeling better that I've ever had then my heart fluttered in guilt, I had told them about my past and I knew Esme would fill Carlisle in on what I said but I had kept my story light and left some details out. The guilt washed through me again my head started spinning as I tried to push it aside.

Alice poked her head through the room. "Hey Bella you want some lunch?"

"Oh come on Alice you're acting to childish" Rose came in and sat on my bed and rolled her eyes at Alice and gave me a smile. "So what do you think about going out to have lunch Bella? You need to get out of this room and we're going to try and cheer you up!" Rose exclaimed.

A smile broke through my face and the guilt was pushed back. "So where are we going?" I asked once I had gotten out of bed and Alice had forced me into a pink hoodie and skinny jeans. She refused for me to dress my self and I argued with her but somehow she won the argument.

"We're going to get pizza!" Emmett said walking through the door.

"Ever heard of knocking Emmett?" Rose asked teasingly with her hands on her hips. "Nope!" he said coming over and grabbed her by the waist and gave her a kiss.

Alice and I stared at each other awkwardly and burst out laughing. Emmett pulled back his eyebrow raised, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing Emmett." Alice said.

"No tell me Alice please?"

"Emmett it's no big deal gosh let it go."

"Fine." Emmett pouted.

"Your just jealous Jasper won't do that to you!" Rose teased. I saw Alice blushed and Rose my eyebrow. Rose turned to me and explained, "She's had a crush on him since like forever and won't admit it."

"No I haven't Rose we're just friends…" she trailed of still blushing. "C'mon guys I don't want to hear your girl talk 'sides I'm starving!" Emmet exclaimed. We all laughed and headed downstairs. Some how Emmett reminded me a little bit of Kevin only bigger and stronger.

"Where's Edward?" Rose asked looking at his door as we passed. Alice shrugged, "I don't know he's been in his room ever since Bella fell asleep." Alice answered. I felt my self stiffen but then relaxed I couldn't brake down in front of them.

"Is he coming?" I couldn't help but ask. "I don't know I'll ask." Alice ran back to his room and Rose Emmett and I headed downstairs. The door bell rang as soon as we reached downstairs.

Before anyone of us could open it Alice flew by us and opened the door. Jasper was leaning against the side with an easy going smile on his face. They stared at each other but didn't speak it felt so privet that I had to look a way.

"Will you guys stop looking at each other like that, it gives me the creeps!" Edward said startling me; I hadn't heard him come down the stairs. "You ok Bella?" He looked at me and chuckled. I lost didn't comprehend what he was saying because I was looking directly into his eyes.

I quickly blushed and looked down. Whoa what was that about? I looked around to see if anyone noticed our exchange but it didn't look like it. 'C'mon guys I'm hungry!" Emmett's bombing voices echoed through our ears.

We all agreed with him and left the house. Emmett's Jeep was big enough to fit all of us but it was sort of stuffy in there. I was sandwiched between Alice and Edward. We kept on glancing at each other the whole ride to the pizza place my heart fluttered each time I saw him look at me.

Alice soon took my mind of him and started talking to me. I found it really easy and relaxing talking to Alice. She and Rose were talkative but friendly at the same time. I'm glad that they avoided bringing up what I had told them earlier but still managed to learn more about me and the other way around.

We soon arrived at the pizza place and went inside. It smelt of cheese, tomatoes, and fresh baked pizza. My stomach growled, huh I guess I was hungry. We found a booth to fit all six of us, this time Edward was right across from me.

Edward and I ordered one large cheese pizza and Emmett complained that we were too simple so he and Rose ordered a cheese stake pizza though form the looks from Rose gave him it looked like he would be eating most of it. Jasper and Alice both ordered a pepperoni pizza.

While waiting for the pizza Jasper and Emmett got into and argument about what video game was batter and Alice and Rose were trying to shut them up. I saw Edward roll his eyes and look at me. "They always do that." He said.

My eyebrow rose and he explained, "They always argue and get caught up in it always ignoring me." I chuckled and he raised his eyebrow in amusement. "Well now you have me to talk to." He let out a laugh, "I guess I do!"

Edward and I started to talk about things that we liked. I mentioned his piano playing and that really got him talking. I didn't say much but was just fascinated about what he had to say. Well I must admit I was mostly staring right into his eyes. At some point I forgot to blink and I found myself scratching my eyes. Our pizza soon came and I knew that Emmett had shut up and began eating but Edward still kept on talking and it felt like we were in our own little bubble. He looked at Emmett and made a sarcastic remark about him and I laughed so hard tears started coming form my eyes.

I saw Alice and Rose exchange looks. What were they thinking? Hummm…oh well. I decided to brush it of and continued to look at Edward.

**IMPORTANT READ:**

**Not much of and ending I know but things are about to get better don't think that I forgot that I haven't updated in a month!!!! :) SSSSSSOOOOOOORRRRRRYYYY and BTW thanks to all for reviewing! The next chap we will skip a head and things will start to develop between EDWARD and BELLA! Also remember Bella is getting comfortable with the Cullen's but she still didn't tell them EVERYTHING about her past! MORE will be reveled in the FUTURE! ANYWAY please REVIEW???? OHH and lastly**

**WHO'S GOING TO SEE THE TWILIGHT MOVIE? FRIDAY OR SATURDAY? **


	7. adjusting

It has been exactly one month since the Cullen's had taken me in. I still remember the day I told them about my life as a child. That night Esme had told Carlisle everything, he was beyond angry. He came to my room and talked to me with Esme there.

They reassured me that I was part of this family now and they both think of me as their daughter. At some point Carlisle brought up Kevin and I felt my heart beat quicken. He tried to get me to talk about him but I just stubbornly shook my head and pleaded him with my eyes for him to drop the subject.

Carlisle sensed how uncomfortable I was with the subject and sighed. He told me that he know it was hard for me to trust anyone, but I should know that I could talk to him anytime about anything. I just nodded knowing that he meant well. Before he and Esme left he kissed me on my forehead like I've seem him do to Alice and left. It took a while for me to understand that he was right I could trust him but the question was should I?

I laid there on my bed thinking about things. _Was this really happening to me? Had I just gained a new family? Was it fair, didn't Kevin deserve the same? _These questions ran though my head. I didn't know the answers but I knew this: Kevin is dead and there was nothing I could do about that.

My eyes stinged like they did when I was going to cry. I also knew that yes indeed had somehow gained a new family. The only question left was did I deserve them?

And so that question ran though my head for the month that I've stayed with then so far. I have adjusted to life with the Cullen's; their house is now beginning to fell like a home. I've seen myself smiling and laughing more that I've ever had in a year!

Rosalie soon became a close friend, Alice was becoming more of a sister to me and we were getting closer each day. Jasper, I noticed was real quiet around people but when I saw him with Alice he seemed more outgoing and talkative.

Emmett...well… let's just say he's the goofiest person I've ever met. He's easygoing and doesn't stress about things, he also part f the reason that a smile hasn't left my face for a while. He's always trying to make me laugh because he thinks it's funny when I blush and turn red which makes me blush more.

Edward.

Sigh.

He and I bonded the fastest. Each day he invited me to his room so I can hear him play the piano. When it would start raining and my mood would be down he would play my favorite song on his piano. I would tease him about being too tense when he played and he would try to get me back by attempting to make be blush which I hated. He would always help me on my homework since I was a little bit behind.

We often ended up laughing till we couldn't breathe anymore. If I had my journal I would have written down everything that was happening in my new life. Right now I was lying on my bed with Alice and Rose on my left and right. Rose and I were both exhausted and Alice couldn't seem to stay still.

"I simply don't know how I could have done it without you Bells!" Rosalie said in awe. It was late in the night but Rosalie was sleeping over for a special occasion that Alice wouldn't tell me about. I knew she and Rose were planning something and I was hoping it had _nothing _to do with me.

"I know Rose I feel sorry for you!" I said giggling. I couldn't keep a straight face.

"Oh come on guys I'm not that bad!" Alice said getting up to look at both of us. Rose and I looked at each other and she winked and of curse I giggled. Alice stuck her tongue out at us and we all burst out laughing.

Our laughter was cut short by a knock on my door. "Edward I know it's you, you might as well come in" I said.

Edward was the only one who bothered knocking; I was fine with everyone just coming in when they wanted to but Edward refused. He said that it didn't fell right and that he felt that he was 'invading my privacy'. I rolled my eyes at him and said I really didn't mind yet he kept on doing it anyway.

I raised my eyebrow at him when he looked at me with a sheepish smile. "Ok, ok I'll barge in next time happy?" I nodded and we continued to stare at each other.

"Um Eddie is there some thing you wanted to share with us?" Rose said using the nick name that I used for him until it slipped out one day and everyone started calling him that. He glared at Rose and narrowed his eyes.

"Rose don't ever call me that!" She rolled her eyes, "Oh please! You let Bella call you that all the time! Why is it any different when we call you that?"

"Uh because Bella doesn't use it to tease me" was his clever response. Before Alice could defend Rose Eddie, I mean Edward spoke, "Anyway Esme told me to tell you girls that dinner is ready."

With that he turned around and walked out of my room. "It's not fair Bella comes up with this cool name for him and she's the only one that can use it!" Rose muttered under her breath.

"Let it go Rose, c'mon in the words of Emmett, 'I'm Starving!'" We all followed Alice laughing as we headed downstairs.

Dinner was incredible, and then again everything about the Cullen's was incredible. After dinner Alice announced that we were going to her room and the three of us would be sleeping there.

I have to admit I've never been to a sleep over so I didn't know what to expect. Esme told us to have fun as we headed upstairs and I caught Carlisle wink at Alice. _I know they are hiding something!_ My eyes narrowed in suspicion as I followed Alice upstairs.

As soon as I stepped in her room she slammed the door shut. Then I took in the room, I haven't exactly been in her room ever since I've been here just a little peep here and there.

There was pink and yellow EVERYWHERE. Till that moment I thought pink and yellow would bake the worst combination but I was wrong! _Only Alice could pull it off! _Her room was huge and her bed was of in the side and a studio was taking the up most of the space. I saw two huge double doors and I knew instantly that was her closet and of course the sign that said 'Closet' was a big hint.

Alice took out her ipod and plugged it in her stereo. I heard electric guitar blast from the stereo and I soon heard on of my favorite band play. I began to mouth the words Alice grabbed my hands and all three of us began dancing.

_That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!  
That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa...  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa._

We were screaming at the top of our lugs enjoying every moment of it even if we couldn't sing! After a few songs we all collapsed into her bed and began doing makeovers in her massive bedroom. Ok well technically Rose and Alice were giving me a makeover.

"Why can't we do you Alice?" I asked folding my arms childishly.

"Simple. Because I don't trust you guys with my hair and what not." She said tugging on my hair.

She was curling my mud brown hair that had been straight all my life. I learned that the small studio in her room was like a mini designing studio where she worked on all her designs; she wanted to be a fashion designer when she grew up, I was impressed.

Rose was going to pain my nails bloody red but it immediately flashed back to Kevin and I couldn't help the picture that now flooded in my head, of the fire eloping him, me escaping and leaving him behind. I don't know how a simple thing like that could get me all worked up but I Rose sensed it changed the color to emerald.

When they were done Alice finally let me see myself in the mirror and I gasped my mind was playing tricks on me! This wasn't me! This couldn't be me! It took several blinks to finally convince my self.

Alice hadn't applied that much makeup on me everything looked neutral and simple; I loved my hair in curls!

"Wow Alice I'll never underestimate you again!" I said.

"You underestimated me?" she asked in disbelief.

Rose and I exchanged glances, "No." I said.

I changed the subject, "Wait aren't I going to end up taking all thing of anyway when I sleep?"

Rose shrugged, "Yea but look how much fun it was!" _True _

After that we just started to randomly talk while music played in the background. We got Alice to finally admit that she like Jasper and she was red the whole time and got a dreamy look on her face each time his name was mentioned.

"Well aren't you going to ask him out?" Rose pushed. I wasn't all that good around boys so I kept my mouth shut.

"Rose I don't even know if he likes me! What if he says no and I embarrass myself and what not!" Alice said throwing her arms up in the air.

"Oh not THIS again! Alice he likes not even like he LOVES you ask…Bella!" I looked up at her, "Don't you see how Jasper looks at her?"

I had to admit it with Alice and Jasper it seemed more than friendship. "Yea I think so." I nodded. Alice looked like she was thinking about something.

"Hum…I really want to ask him out…ok I will but how?" she said looking at us. "That's where we come in." Rose pointed out.

Alice squealed which cause me to flinch, "You'll get use to it." Rose said. _I hope so._ "Ok what's your plan Rose?"

A sly smile grew on her face, "first," she said, "you give him hints about how you feel. Try to act more personal with him." She paused for a second, "Second, get him alone somewhere. The trick is to get him to truly see how he fells about you and for him to spill. Now if he's really dumb you have to spill first and then look him right in the eye."

Alice was listening with all seriousness it looked like she was taking mental notes in her head.

"Wow you really do like him." A smile grew on my face, my parents were never really in love it was alcohol that brought them together.

"Yea, I do." Alice got another dreamy look on her face. I giggled, "You look like a love sick puppy."

"More like an obsessed love sick puppy!" Rose exclaimed.

There was a knock on the door and Alice got up to answer it; it was Carlisle. The look on his face was a mixture of uncertainty and sadness which was odd because we were all having fun and joking at dinner.

"Sorry for ruining your fun girls… Bella can I speak to you for a second."

"Dad what's wrong?" Alice asked.

"I don't know if she wants anyone to know…" he drifted of and I got up and he walked me to his study where Esme was sitting and looked like she was about to brake into tears.

"What's wrong?" my voice shook with fear.

"Bella we just got a call from children services and they said to tell you this…" Esme started and looked at Carlisle for help.

_Oh no, this was it; they were about to tell me that I can't stay with them anymore. _

He took in a deep breath and took of where Esme left of, "Your house Bella was set on fire on purpose. They think your parents did it." He paused to see my reaction but nothing changed.

I knew this already, I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding. Carlisle raised an eyebrow and Esme looked at me confused.

"I know." I stated.

"Bella why didn't you tell us?" Esme asked with a disappointed look on her face. I looked down, "I'm sorry…I just couldn't. I didn't tell you everything about my life…I didn't know it I could trust you."

My voice broke at the last words, I didn't like admitting this but it was true and they needed to know this. Tears of frustration began to develop.

"Oh Bella!" Esme took me in her arms; I refused to brake down in front of her and Carlisle.

"I now realize that it's going to take some work for you trust us and feel at home." Carlisle said. I nodded, "I'm adjusting."

"We understand and if there's anything we can do to make you fell at home or comfortable please tell us." Esme said hugging me tighter. I nodded again.

"Don't worry Bella, you're not going anywhere. You're going to stay right here with us." Esme's encouraging smile told me she wasn't kidding.

I smiled back felling reassured. Carlisle told me I could go back to Alice's room and when I entered through her door it was silent all I saw was the glow of TV and it looked like the show was paused.

"Bella are you ok?"

"What's wrong?"

"Everything's ok it's not a big deal." I said with a smile.

"I'm glad." Alice and Rose said at the same time and laughed.

"You want to watch a movie or are you too tired?" Rose asked.

"I'm up for it…what are we watching?"

"How about White Chicks?" Rose said picking up a DVD.

"Never heard of it but ok."

I ended up laughing my head off forgetting all my worries. We all soon fell asleep in awkward positions on Alice's bed…what an exhausting night.

**OK I really hated the ending but whatever. **

**Soooooooooooooooo I just wanted to make sure every one known how old the Cullen's are in my story.**

**Bella: 16 (for now) (sophomore) **

**Edward: 17 (for now) (Junior)**

**Alice and Rose: 17(Junior)**

**Jasper and Emmett: 18 (senior) **

**Hope everyone's ok with that! Thank you all for reviewing! :)**

**Ok I'm going to shut up after I say this but it IS important! :**

**So I just read a book called A CHILD CALLED IT by Dave Pelzer and it gave a strong insight on child abuse. This book is a real story and the author was the person who went through the abuse. It made me cry and think. I strongly recommend everyone reading this to read the book it will change your life! **


	8. Birthday?

I felt the light shine through my eyelids and I squeezed them tighter hoping that sleep would soon come again. No. Such. Luck. I got up and sighed happily, this was the first time since I've slept that I haven't had nightmares and it felt good!

"Oh Bella your awake!" Alice said getting up but finding it hard to do so. While we were asleep we had managed to get tangled together. "Rose get your ass of my face!" She pushed rose of the bed and she landed with a thump!

Rose shot up, alarmed and searching frantically. "Who, what, when, were and WHY?" Alice and I burst out laughing, she the realized something when he eyes landed on me.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!" she screamed and come over to me and hugged me up and down. Shock crossed my face.

_Birthday?_

_How could I have forgotten? _I guess with everything that had happened I had completely forgotten. It was always a happy occasion for me and Kevin, every one of our birthdays celebrated another year of survival for us and the count down to reaching eighteen but now it didn't matter. I had a family and I was free and happy.

"What?" I managed to chock out. "Bella you're 17!" Alice squealed with delight and hugged me from the opposite side of Rose.

"I can't believe it!" I exclaimed, and it was true I had escaped never to return. I still found it difficult to grasp the concept but it was true.

My eyes began to sting with tears but they were tears of joy, I have never been happier in my life! There was a knock on the door and then I remembered if today was my birthday then that meant…today was Edwards!

I ran to the door and opened it and at that same moment I smacked into Edward who taken by surprise fell down along with me.

Rose and Alice started giggling like crazy. My brown eyes stared into his emerald green. What happened that moment was unclear to me. All I know was that I felt this pull to him; it was the strangest thing I've ever felt and I liked it. '

He grinned yet he didn't make any motion to get up. "Happy Birthday Eddy" I whispered so Alice and Rose wouldn't hear and start arguing again. We finally managed to stand up and both looked away blushing.

"Same to you Bella" He said with his lopsided smile. I felt my stomach do flip flops. What was happening to me? Why was I acting like a love sick teenager? Well yea I was a teen but I knew I wasn't in love or could never really love someone; maybe someday but not anytime soon. I put those thoughts in the back of my head.

"So Edward why are you here again?" Alice asked looking between me and him with a raised eyebrow. I quickly blushed and looked down; my hair fell down and covered my face.

"Mom said breakfast is ready and she wanted me to ask you if you have made the reservations for Bella's birthday dinner." Edward said leaning casually against her doorframe.

"EDWARD!" Rose and Alice screamed and him, my head shot up and sock and I flinched away at how loud they were. "BELLA'S DINNER WAS SUPOSE TO BE A SUPRISE"

"YOU JUST TOLD HER RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER FACE!" Rose yelled along with her.

"Besides the dinner is not only for her it's for the both of you." Alice said crossing her arms in anger but it looked like the worse was over.

"How was I suppose to know it was a surprise?" Edward asked irritated. "Gee I don't know, maybe by the way we haven't told her since we started planning it!" Rose said lashing back at him.

"Guys please don't fight its ok it doesn't have to be a surprise. You don't have to do anything I'm use to doing nothing special for my birthday." I said hoping they would stop their bickering. Besides I really didn't want to make a big deal out of my birthday even though it was a big deal to me.

"But Bella it's your first birthday here, it's really important to Esme that we celebrate it." She said adding a pout and looking up at me with hopeful eyes.

"You don't need to go through so much trouble." I started but Rose cut me of, "Think of it as this way it's both yours and Edwards's celebration and I promise to not let Alice overdo it ok?"

I thought it over and nodded, as long as Edward was in the picture. "Yay!" Alice cheered, glad that she got her way. Edward soon left muttering to him self about how I don't know what I was getting myself into.

"Is that really necessary?" I asked all three of them. We were now finishing breakfast and Alice had also added that we should go to the spa for part of the day since I didn't want to make a big deal out of my birthday. Esme had agreed with her and I refused to go.

"Oh Bella go and relax a day at the spa doesn't sound so bad." I thought it over and agreed, mainly because I knew that I was going to go anyway no matter what.

I walked out of the kitchen with Alice trailing behind me, "Where are you going Bella?"

"I'll be upstairs in my room call me when we're about to go."

"Gotcha!"

Once in my room I thought over the whole spa thing, maybe it wouldn't be that bad. I knew it was going to be fun since we were going to go together, Esme included.

I went in the shower and brushed my teeth, when I finished dressing I caught a glimpse of myself as I passed by the mirror. I leaned back to make sure that it was me. Yep. That was me alright.

I studied my face in awe. I mean I wasn't some self obsessed person but I just looked so…different. I knew that I was different in a good way. My usually dead brown eyes seem to have a sparkle in them. I face, still pale, and seemed to glow.

"Are you done checking yourself out?" A velvet smooth voice asked from behind me. Startled, I turned around so fast that that I managed to knock over a stack of books that I've been reading.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." He walked towards me and started to pick up the books.

"It's ok I'm usually clumsy like that" I said letting out a nervous laugh. "I can tell." He handed the books to me and took them not taking my eyes of his face.

The feeling in the air seemed to have changed, I felt like I was leaning in closer to him. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. We were inches apart when Alice slammed the door open and we were both suddenly aware of what we were about to do.

Why would she just barge in my room like that? I thought, and then I remembered I was the one who told them that it was ok to barge right in without knocking.

"Hey Bella it's time to go!" I looked at her and tried to see any hints on her face that showed that she saw what was about to happen. I couldn't find any.

"Um I should go, bye Bella have fun at the _spa_."he said in a very feminine way and walked out of my room winking; that I know didn't go unnoticed by Alice.

I stared at him wide eyed as he left and burst out laughing. Alice soon joined and we laughed together, two crazy idiots.

The laughing son died down and Rose came up to see what was taking us so long. She wanted to know what had gotten us so hysterical but we just shook our heads and let it go.

We linked hands and walked out the door where Esme patiently waited for us with a big smile on her face.

I walked into my piano room and ran my hands through the keys. The sound felt so nice and relaxing but music wasn't the only thing on my mind, Bella was.

Ever since I'd lain eyes on her there was a certain beauty that attracted me to her. I noticed that at first she'd seem to shy away from me, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle. I just thought she was just shy around us guys but when she admitted that she'd been abused, raped and left to fend for herself and her brother I felt enraged.

It suddenly clicked in my head as to why she shied away from us. I made it my goal to get closer to her. When I heard her screaming in the night my heart broke. I went in and comforted her. She soon began trusting me I think. I found out that she enjoyed it when I played my piano and so far my favorite thing about her was when she blushed.

She soon started hanging with me in the piano room, usually when Alice would go on dates with Jasper. Every time I went in the piano room I secretly hoped that she would hear the music and come in.

I began feeling less of a brother to her and more of an attraction to her. My hand violently struck the keys as I sighed in frustration.

"Dude what's wrong?" Emmett said appearing out of the blue. I looked at him completely taken by surprise.

"Emmett! Don't do that you almost gave me a heart attack!" I snapped at him.

"Chill Edward" he snapped back, then his face softened, he didn't get angry for long. "What is bothering you?"

I didn't want to tell him but I needed to tell _someone. _"Where's Jasper?" I tried to change the subject; since I didn't want to do anything special for my birthday and wanted the focus to be on Bella because it was her first birthday with us, Emmett and Jasper agreed to just hang out today.

"Oh he had to his parents about something, I don't know but I can guarantee you he's in trouble." He said with a big grin on his face. I rolled my eyes not caring about what Jasper had done to get in trouble.

Just then Jasper walked through the door with a sheepish look, Emmett and I exchanged looks. As always Emmett took the chance to harass him and make jokes. My mind drifted back to Bella. My fingers automatically began to play a sweet melody. My eyebrow knitted together as I ran my hands through my hair.

"Edward, something bugging you?" Jasper asked just to get the attention of him. It worked. "Yea he's been acting all depressed since I got here."

Jasper stared at me as if he could see what was bothering me. Then I saw his eyes widen in shock, I realized then that he knew what was wrong.

"Well it doesn't take an idiot to figure it out." He said crossing his arms I just glared at him. "Edward likes someone." Jasper said pointing at me."

I sighed, he had figured it out. "Really?!" Emmett said stretching out the word, "Well Eddie who _is_ it?" his eyebrow raised and arms crossed mimicking Jasper.

I rolled my eyes Emmett I swear if you _ever_ call me that again I'll kill you!" I said shooting him a death glare.

"Ok whatever man you're staling."

"Look I can't even ask her out ok? So let it go." I stood up and walked to my room, of course they followed.

"Look man we're not going to let this go; you haven't dated anyone in like forever."

"Don't get all soft on us."

"Are you ever going to drop this?" My eyes narrowed at the response, no they weren't.

I ran my hand thought my hair and tried to think of a distraction, I gave up.

"It's Bella."

Wow it felt good to get it out, but how were they going to respond. Both of them treated Bella like their own sister, gosh this was so messed up!

**Sorry for the short chapter I'm tired and I need to sleep! Plus I felt sorry for not updating in like a month! SORRY. So I have a goal! I want to see if you guys can give me 110 reviews! Right now I'm at 90 :) as soon as I reach 110 reviews two new chapters will be up! NO JOKE. So please review! By the way my birthday is in 79 days but who's counting??? **


	9. Celebration

**EPOV:**

Their reactions were wrong, well Emmet's anyway. He started laughing so hard that his eyes started watering. Jasper on the other hand had a repeat-that-again look on his face. I didn't know what to make of their reactions. I glared at both of them demanding to know what was so funny.

"Edward," Emmett's laughter interrupted what Jasper was about to say. "Emmett shut up!" He waited while Emmett composed himself again.

"Sorry dude I just don't believe him, I mean Bella? Yea right!" I looked down feeling like he was right, I mean Bella had her share of problems but got through them. She was strong and deserves someone better. I scratched the back of my neck and let out a nervous chuckle. Emmett and Jasper both raised their eyebrows at the same time; it would have been funny if I wasn't in this situation.

"Dude you're not joking are you?" I gave them a you've- got- to -be- kidding me look. "No duh!" Emmett's shocked face reversed to a proud one, "So when are you going to ask her out? I rolled my eyes; of course he would ask that.

"Emmett it's not that easy."

"Uh yes it is," HE said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Look I'll show you." Jasper snickered, anticipating what Emmett was about to do next.

"Shut up Jasper! OK so pretend I'm Bella and you want to ask me out. Could he be any more absurd!? "Emmett I don't have time for this!" I was getting a bit annoyed.

"Fine Jasper then, OK Jasper you're Edward and I'm Bella."

"Ok." I groaned in frustration, this was going to be a big waste of my time. Of course Jasper was anticipating making fun of me. "Emmett I think I already know how to ask a girl out."

"Yea, I don't think so, I mean how many girls have you gone out with? Most of them ask _you _out not the other way around."

"I could ask her out if I wanted to."

"Ah, but you do want to ask her out."

"Yea, so?"

"Want to make a bet?"

"No"

"Oh come-on!"

I looked to Jasper for help but he held up his hands saying he wasn't getting into this. "You're such a baby Edward it's just a simple bet…what could go wrong?" What _could_ go wrong? I know from experience that with Emmett anything can go wrong.

I did it anyway just to prove him wrong I made a bet. Yea it included money; it wouldn't be an Emmett bet without money involved. Oh great now I have to ask Bella out, not because of the bet but the bet did help make up my mind of asking her out.

"So how you going to do it man?" Jasper asked. I shrugged at him. "Yes I'm going to win!" I rolled my eyes at him, "Emmett it's not about winning I just want to ask her out."

Just when I was about to respond I heard giggling; the girls had returned. "Man! We didn't get to play our game!" Emmett pouted. "That's your fault." I said as I walked past him, headed downstairs to the girls.

**BPOV:**

We walked in the door and I had to admit I was feeling refreshed! I could get use to this! Alice and I were laughing at something Rose said about Emmett. Turns out that he loves to make bets.

"Wow Rose I can't believe you never told me about that." Alice said in between laughs. Esme had gone to Carlisle's office to make reservations for the restaurant we were going to for both Edward and my birthday. I asked her if it was too late to make reservations but she just shook her head and laughed.

"So Bella are you still against spas?" Rose asked with a raised eyebrow. I had to admit it, "No." We all burst out laughing. There was like this happy energy flowing around that gave us all the giggles.

"Hey Bella you're back!" I turned around to find Edward coming down the stairs and trailing behind him was Jasper and Emmett.

My eyes locked on his and I blushed. "Yea it turned out better than I though." He chuckled. "Quit staring at each other it's weird." Emmett said walking past him and wrapping his arms around Rose.

"Jazzy!" Alice squealed and stood on her toes to give him a peck on the cheek, while Rose and Emmett on the other hand were kissing like there's no tomorrow. It felt awkward between Edward and me so he suggested we go do something else. I agreed.

"So now that we're away from those lovebirds," Edward chuckled, I could tell he was nervous, "I want to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

He took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair; something I realize he did when he was really nervous.

"Look I know you haven't been here that long but I really like you…so I was wondering if you…" He was cut short by a loud thunder clap and the lights flickering on and off. I jumped back taken by surprise as someone burst through the door.

"Edward Bella where are you? The lights just went out!" Oh was just Alice.

"No really? I thought I just went blind." Edward responded teasing her. The lights came back on again and I could finally see her. "And now it's on again!" She said ignoring Edwards comment. "Wow Alice and I thought you were smart." Edward said sacking his head.

"Oh shut up Edward you know how I hate thunder." She stuck her tongue out and him and Jasper. Emmett and Rose came through the door; as soon as they entered the lights went out again."

"It doesn't sound like it's raining?" I said confused. "Trust me it's going to pretty soon." Esme's voice grew closer to us. She was carrying a bunch of flashlights and handed them to us. She then sat a huge flashlight in the middle.

The room lit up and it looked beautiful.

We were all sitting in a circle in the living room trying to entertain ourselves. Alice was pouting about having to cancel our reservations. I told her we could still go but she wouldn't have it, she wanted everyone to be dressed up because it was my first birthday here and now there was no light or electricity to get ready.

"It's ok Alice maybe the lights will come back on again." I said with false hope; I knew the lights weren't coming on the storm looked like it was going to be a while.

"Bella I can tell you're lying, work on that." Rose said giggling. She was on Emmett's lap trying to calm him down, it was a funny sight, and you'd think someone as big as Emmett can be scary but when you get to know him he's like a big brother.

"Rose!" Esme scolded, "Don't tell Bella to lie it's not right!"

"Sorry Esme but you know it's true." Rose told me that Esme refused for her to call her Mrs. Cullen.

She thought over it and laughed, "Yea you're right." Which made us all laugh and made me turns pink even though they couldn't see it.

"Ha ha Bella is blushing!" Emmett pointed and I rolled my eyes and caught Edward staring at me, I looked away bit still felt his gaze on me. Did he really like me was he about to ask me out? I shook the though from my head, he was probably just telling me how much he liked me as a sister…right?

I decided not to think about it because it was too confusing. I know that I liked him but I also knew I was not ready. It took me a while to trust this family but I just was not ready for anything more.

"Please turn on, please turn on, please turn on, please turn on, please turn on." Alice was chanting, she too was sitting on Jasper's lap bouncing up and down and I could tell he was trying to control her.

"I can feel it the lights are going to turn on soon!" She exclaimed.

"How do you know?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I just know." She said with a knowing smirk. Not ten minutes later the lights flicked back on and Carlisle came through the door dripping wet.

Esme went and gave him a hug and peck on the lips and we all awwwwed. They came in the living room and he wished both Edward and I, a happy birthday.

"Thanks Carlisle." I said with a big smile really feeling happy, I didn't need a big party or celebration being with my new family was just right.

"So I've got a surprise for you guys but first let me change out of these soggy clothes." Esme followed her upstairs and I turned to look at Edward, "Surprise?" I questioned.

"Yep a birthday present." Alice said bouncing up and down; well she was in a good mood again probably thinking that we could still go to the restaurant. I could see the excitement in her eyes.

"Let me guess Alice you're going to make us go to the restaurant still?" I said giving her a knowing look. "Yep come on it'll be fun!" She said in a-don't- argue- with me voice. I had to admit, it might be fun.

"Are you sure it's not too late?" Rose asked a little skeptical. She walked over to the window and pulled the Curtin back. The rain had stopped. I shook my head; I was still getting use to this town, to me it was weird how it could rained for 20 min and then clear up like nothing ever happened!

"Get use to it Bella." Edward said as if he could read my mind, I simply rolled my eyes. Esme and Carlisle finally came downstairs and Alice was excited, as if she was the one getting the surprise. Rose knew that Alice knew what the surprise was and tried to pry it out of her.

"Sorry Rose but no can do!"

"Give it up Rose she's not telling." Emmett said pouting himself; he had also wanted to know what the surprise was.

"Ok you guys follow us to the garage." Esme said with a big smile plastered on her face. I had to admit I was very curious about what was in the garage. When we got outside the rain had completely stopped and it was a grantee that we were going out to celebrate today, I was glad.

We were now standing in front of the garage which was separated from the house. I could tell Carlisle was hesitating to tease us.

"Oh come on dad!" Alice said exasperated. "Ok, ok" he chuckled clearly amused. The door opened slowly and everyone was silent. My eyes grew wide as I saw two brand new cars that were not there before.

A shiny silver Volvo that Edward had told me that he'd wanted forever, and a BMW with its hood down and they were both tied with a big red bow. I looked over at Edward his Jaw was dropped and he was in total awe. I didn't even comprehend this, were they really giving me a car?

As soon as I though this both Carlisle and Esme were hanging the keys in our faces. Whoa! "Seriously!?" was all Edward said as Alice yelled surprise!

"Whoa dude that's the car you've been complaining about!" Jasper said.

"Wait a minute I can't even drive yet, I never learned!" I said clearly disappointed.

"Well now that your old enough you can take your test and if you pass I'm sure Edward here will help you." Carlisle said patting him on the back, "Come on guys go check it out."

I took the keys from Esme and Alice and Rose followed me as I got into my new car. I slid into the driver's seat and Alice and Rose got in the back. "So Bella do you love it?" Rose asked taking the car in; I could tell she loved the car.

"I love it Alice but it must have cost a fortune!" They both laughed. "Bella it's your birthday enjoy it." She was right as always but it still felt a little bit uneasy. "Come on guys let's get ready we need to celebrate remember?"

Alice had chosen my dress and I loved it; she had a really good fashion sense. "Thanks Alice I love it." I gave her a hug. There was a tap on the door and Esme came in. "Time to go girls or we're really going to be late.

As I walked down the stairs my eyes caught Edwards. He looked striking in his green button down shirt and Jeans and his hair as always, was a mess. My heart fluttered as he looked at me; I felt self-conscious the way he looked at me.

When we got to the restaurant Edward and I kept glancing at each other; to tell the truth I sort of like it. Dinner was a blast, Emmett was responsible for the smile that never left me face and Edward was responsible for the rapid beating of my heart.

Alice and Rose were responsible for the growth of my heart and the ability to trust. Carlisle and Esme were responsible for the new family I now had. And finally Jasper, he always seem to sense what I was felling and whenever Alice was trying to force me to do something I don't want to do he'd always step in.

I looked around at the new family and friends I had made. I and swore I could see Kevin smiling at me, yep this is what he would have wanted for me.

I was in my PJ's waiting for Alice and Rose. They both were going to give me my birthday gift. I tried refusing but you know Alice, she wouldn't have it! Emmett and Jasper had also given me something before they left.

Jasper had bought me an iPod touch and showed me how to put music on it. Emmett had given me a gift card. I had thanked them both and was really grateful. I didn't need all of this stuff but I was really thankful.

Edward had promised to give me my gift in the morning, again I had told him it was ok but he just wouldn't listen.

Alice and Rose entered the room; I braced myself for whatever crazy thing Alice had bought me. They came and sat on my bed.

"Bella, I feel like you're my sister. I've always wanted a sister but I had to have Edward instead." At that moment Edward had walked by and yelled, "I heard that!"

"Love ya!" Alice yelled back. "Anyway, I love you Bella like a sister your also one of my best friend I'm glad you joined our family. Happy Birthday!"

She handed me a journal that had my name engraved on it. I looked at it in awe. "I saw you looking at it in the book store and bought it for you." She said and hugged me tight. I hugged back equally as tight.

"Ok Bella I just wanted to say thanks for being my friend, I know you've been through a lot…more than we can imagine, but you have made the best of it. Thanks for being an awesome friend and baking me up when we tell Alice she has too many things in closet." We all laughed at the comment.

"Happy Birthday Bella." She handed me a jewelry box. I opened it and saw a charm bracelet and smiled so wide my face was starting to hurt but I didn't mind. A tear slipped down my cheek, Alice wiped it away.

"I love you guys."

When they left I was worn out, Rose was staying again because tomorrow was Sunday and we didn't need to go to school.

I felt good all over, wishing this night was never going to end my eyelids slipped close and I swore I heard Kevin's voice.

"_Happy birthday Bella I love you" _

_**Ok well here ya go another chap! Ya I finally got 100 reviews! :) well it's late and I'm tired and I didn't check for spelling mistakes sorry. Plz review and GOOD NIGHT (for me though) haha **_


	10. take it slow

Gosh, why can't it stop? It's been going on for hours already! I tossed again in my bed trying to find comfort. It was raining _again_. Yea, something tells me that I'm never going to get use to this place. The sound of the rain hitting my window was very loud and I couldn't go to sleep. Lying on my bed I squeezed my eyes shut forcing myself to go to sleep. When that didn't work I decided to let my mind wonder until I was bored and sleep overtook me.

The first thing I thought about was Edward; the way he looks at me and how my heart just speeds up when I get close to him. His green eyes were always in my mind and I couldn't wait to see what his gift was to me. I just hope that he liked mine and he didn't spend a lot of money on mine.

After he had told me that he was going to give me my gift the next day I decided to wait too. Alice had helped me pick out his gift and I knew he was going to love it! I let out a frustrated sigh, this wasn't working instead of getting sleepy I was getting the opposite.

The rain had not slowed down and by the looks of it, it wasn't going to. May be I should count sheep? I mentally rolled my eyes, like that was going to work. After a while of listening to the pitter-patter of the rain I decided to give it a go.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Whoa! Am I dreaming or what? Where was this sweet melody coming from? I lifted my head and looked out the window no sign of the rain form last night. My head turned towards the sound of the music. I walked into the piano room and found Edward playing his heart out on the piano in his PJ's!

I walked over and sat on the piano bench with him, on the music stand was a brand new piece I haven't seen him play before. On the title it read **Bella's Lullaby**. "What?" My eyes grew wide; he wrote this song for me!?

"Edward you didn't? How?" He chuckled and looked at me, "You inspired it Bella, the first day I met you I started writing this."

"It's sweet and beautiful, how could I inspire something like this?" I wasn't beautiful, I was plain, and normal he's got to be kidding me! His hands stopped playing abruptly, "Bella, you don't see yourself clearly. You're a strong and beautiful woman can't you see that?"

I shook my head, I didn't believe him. I looked directly into his eyes his intense gaze locking me into a trance. "Well I think you're absolutely beautiful." His lips grew closer and closer to mines and before I knew it we were kissing.

It was slow and gentle, very pleasant. My mind suddenly registered what I was doing and I pushed him away. This couldn't be happening. I ran to my room and slammed the door almost tripping when I did. I leaned against the door and slowly slid down.

"Bella? Bella? I'm so sorry that wasn't very gentleman of me please forgive me. I'm so sorry!" He was banging on my door and yelling.

My mind was running a mile a minute; thinking about the kiss and how great it his lips felt on mine. To be honest I enjoyed it. That thought made me smile, it was then I realized that I was falling for Edward, my brother. Well he wasn't really my brother so I could like him…right? But did he like me back. Edward continued pleading for me to open the door. I sighed and got up; I really needed to talk to him.

When I opened the door Edward's eyes grew big and he rushed over to me and started his string of apologies. I held up my hands to stop him, "Edward we need to talk." I said biting my lip. He let out a sigh, "Your right."

I pulled him to my room and sat crossed leg on my bed, Edward just stood there looking around nervously.

After a while of silence I decided to start, "Edward", "Bella" we both said at the same time. This caused both of us to burst out laughing. After settling down a bit Edward decided to start. "Ok Bella I you've heard all my apologies but to tell you the truth I enjoyed it…a lot."

He looked at me a blush evident on his face which caused me to blush. "Well so did I; Edward I like you a lot but I just don't know if you like me or not. Plus I don't even know if I'm ready."

He nodded in agreement, "Bella I like you…a lot and I understand that you're not ready." He took my hands in his, "What if we take it slow?" he saw the skeptical look on my face, "No really, real slow." He stretched out the word to emphasize his point.

I looked at him, big mistake. "Ok Edward, but let's not put a title on it."

"Ok Bella but why?" I glared at him and he shot up his hands in defense, "What? I just want to know!"

"I don't know, I guess since we're taking it slow we don't really need one?" I said with a shrug. There was silence and I was waiting for him to laugh at me and walk away. "I understand Bella."

"You do?" I asked shocked. He laughed at my expression, "Of course Bella." His fingers brushed my hair out of my eyes. I felt a surge of excitement jump through me. I pulled our lips close together and Edward closed the gap.

We heard a loud scream and broke apart. "Who? What? When? Where? WHY?" Edward kept on screaming and I was still in shock from what happened. "Alice what are you doing stop that screaming!" He went over and covered her mouth his hands.

I snapped back to reality when something hit me hard and squealing. "Oh my Bella, you and Edward! I totally saw; don't deny!" My shock, now turned into embarrassment caused me to blush furiously. "Alice enough hugging, I can't breathe!"

By this time everyone had heard Alice screams and was in my bedroom wandering what was going on. "Alice, Honey let Bella go you're hurting her." Esme's motherly voice giving me relief. "OK so Alice why are you screaming in Bella's room for no reason?" Rose said irritated.

"Um…" I felt panic seep through me and I looked at Alice pleading with my eyes to stay quiet. "Um…I was just waking her up, sorry guys." She said with a shrug trying to play it off as if it was nothing. Carlisle grumbled something to Alice about better ways to wake people up and left with Esme.

Rose watched as they both went down stairs and came over to us and say on my bed, "Alice I know for fact that that was not the reason you were screaming." She gave her a knowing look.

Alice smirked back and glanced at me, "Let's just say that I know something you don't know!" She jumped of my bed causing me to land flat on my face on my bed. "Oops sorry Bella." She pulled me up and gave me a wink. "I'll talk to you later Bella." She said while Rose dragged her out of my room demanding what that was all about.

I groaned into my pillow and shot straight up when I heard him chuckling. "It's not funny! Alice is going to torture me and we're not even really going out yet!"

"I'm sorry Bella I promise to save you whenever she tries to get info out of you deal?" I nodded and he gave me a hug and I felt my heart quicken at our proximity. Then I suddenly remembered, "Edward I forgot to give you your present, wait here." I went into my closet and got his gift out.

"Here you go Edward Happy belated birthday." I handed him my gift and he opened it. I heard his intake of breath as he processed what I had gotten him. I knew he would love it plus he's been whining about it for some time.

At first I wasn't sure what to get him but when we passed the music store in the mall I knew they would have what I wanted. I had gotten him a new blank music book with his name inscribed on it and the five new music pieces that he'd wanted to play. "Wow! Bella this is awesome! Thanks so much!" He took my hands in his and gave it a kiss.

"N- No problem, maybe you'll play the new pieces for me sometime." I said with a smile, glad that he appreciated my gift. "Definitely!"

"Good morning Bella, Edward" Carlisle acknowledged us as we walked in to kitchen to eat breakfast. "Good morning." I said not knowing if I should call him Carlisle or Mr. Cullen. I knew that I couldn't use _dad _but calling him or Esme formally is out of the question too because they want me to see them as their parents but they know I'm not too comfortable about that idea.

"Morning dad" Was Edward's response before he dug into some eggs and bacon that Esme had put on his plate. I sat down next to him and felt someone's gaze on me; reluctantly I turned to face Alice and Rose smiling like idiots and giggling occasionally. I tried to ignore them as I ate the food.

"So Bella how was your morning?" Carlisle asked putting down the news paper. I let out a huff, "Well it was interesting…" I glanced at Edward who only smiled and grabbed my hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. Next thing I knew I heard a metal hit the floor and Alice innocently asking Rose to help her find it under the table.

I quickly caught on to the plan and yanked my hands from his suddenly needing to take a drink of my orange juice. Edward rolled his but in his eyes were humor. "Alice, Rose I don't think it takes that long to get a fork from under the table." Esme said peeking down there to see what they were looking at.

"Sorry mom it's just that um…you know what never mind let's just pretend this never happened." Alice said struggling to find and excuse. "Esme dear, they're teens they do weird things like that." Carlisle said shooting a mocking look at Alice and she stuck her tongue out back at him. "Dad I bet you did weird things like that when you were young too." Alice shot back.

"Yea your father was a weirdo back then!" Esme said laughing. "Yea but I didn't drop my fork on the ground to see my best friend holding hands with some guy." Carlisle teased her back and got a confused look on his face.

"Wait didn't Alice and Rosalie just do that?" He and Esme exchanged looks. My face immediately turned red; I didn't want Esme and Carlisle to know yet besides what would they think? I shot a glare at Alice and Rose who looked like they were about to burst out laughing.

"Dad! I just needed to say something to Rose…under the table, no big deal." Alice said trying to cover up; I just hope that they bought it.

"Um-hum, whatever" The he went back to reading the newspaper. I sighed in relief and continued eating, ignoring Edward as he stared at me.

"So Bella are you going to try out your new car?" Rose said changing the subject. "Yea, Edward offered to teach me then I can go take the test." The excitement was evident in my voice. I couldn't wait to get started.

"Well that's wonderful Bella! You know he thought Alice how to drive after your father gave up on her." Esme said shaking her head but clearly amused. "Really, wow I'm having a hard time picturing that!" "Ha ha very funny Bella" Alice rolled her eyes.

Alice and Rose were standing outside wanting to whiteness me backing out of the garage in my new car. I was a nervous wreck. My fear of crashing and dying were evident on my face. "Bella just start the car I promise you nothing bad will happen." He tried to reassure me over and over again.

"Yea I've heard that one before!" I said twitching just a bit. When he saw that his soothing weren't working he tried a different approach. He got quiet and I looked at him to make sure he hadn't slipped into a coma of something…what? It could happen!

My eyes met his green one and I melted. I lost my train of thought, most importantly I lost all my fear of driving…and crashing and dying. My mind was completely blanked as his lips met mine for a split second. It took a while but I regained my train of thoughts and my ability to speak.

"Wow...Um...that worked."

He shrugged, "Eh, ya gotta do what ya gotta do" We both burst out laughing and my tense shoulders relaxed.

"Ok, ok seriously Bella we've been in the same spot for what? 20 minutes? Start the car, adjust the mirror and start to back out slowly out of the driveway ok?"

I gulped, "Uh-huh, sounds simple enough." I shot him a frightened look.

Look Bella nothing bad is going to happen, trust me. Don't you trust me?" He furrowed his eyebrows and gazed at me. I reluctantly nodded and sucked in a deep breath, I could do this; it wasn't the end of the world.

"Ok this time for real." I looked checked the mirrors put the car in drive and began to back out. I was holding my breath he whole time as I did this. As I drove backwards and I could finally see Alice and Rose looking really bored and when they saw my car appear from the garage they started laughing.

I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue out at them. Alice just blew me a kiss and Rose gave me a thumb up. "Bella focus!" Edward said, "When you're driving you need to be completely alert and don't get distracted."

"Got it."

Edward really was a great driving teacher. He explained everything to me and answered every question I had. "We'd been driving around town for about two hours and I felt confident; all my fears had completely gone away and I was cruising peacefully on the roads.

"Bella you're doing really great, you're a fast learner." Edward complemented me which made me lose my focus for a second. "Edward stop it!"

"Stop what?" He asked taken back at my random outburst. "You're…never mind." I drove to an ice cream parlor and parked there needing to clear my mind. "Bella what it is? What's bothering you?"

I looked up at him shyly, "Well you…dazzle me sometimes." He smirked at me and inched closer to my face. "Dazzle eh? Am I dazzling you now?" His lips were inches from my face and I stopped breathing.

**Yea I know bad place to end but sorry the long wait! :( FORGIVE ME PLEASE? Don't worry guys I won't give up on this story! Yay! Ok so I updated because today is my BIRTHDAY! Who wants to guess how old I am? Haha also all you American idol watchers guess who is singing at the elimination on wed? DAVID ARCHULETA! Yay! He was my fav! Who else likes him? Anyways next chap shouldn't take as long as this one took please review! :) thanks!**


	11. Forget this slow crap

His lips were on mine instantly and my resistance began to melt. My hand started to roam his hair and with one swift move I pressed the horn by accident and yelped. My elbows were still pressed on the horn as I realized it was me making the noise. Edward laughed, "Love, it's you making that noise." He pointed to my elbow and I quickly pulled back. "Oh." I said blushing at the fact that he called me 'love'.

I had finally caught my breath from the heated kiss that was interrupted. "Ok we should get back to the driving lesson don't you think?" I said felling a little bit weird. You know that feeling when you're excited but uncertain at the same time? That was what I was feeling at the moment. I mean don't get me wrong I _really_ enjoyed the kiss but I felt it was bit rushed. Ugh!

Gripping the steering wheel hard we continued our driving lesson while I thought about the kiss and what our relationship was turning out to be. I knew I was supposed to be concentration on my driving but Edward sensed that something was on my mind. "Pull over Bella." He commanded. I gave him a questioning look and made a left and parked near an ice cream store.

Before I could even question him he asks me what's on my mind and I end up telling him what I was thinking because I felt that he really cared what was bothering me and I just open up to him like I've never open up to any one before.

"I'm sorry Bella I didn't know what got into me it's just that you're so beautiful." He said with remorse while stroking my hair. I felt the trail of electricity still lingering when he stopped and looked at me. I sighed in frustration. "I just hate the fact that I can't trust you no matter how much I want to it's so damn hard!" I was mad at myself for that but I was mostly angry at my parents which was an understatement.

"Don't worry Bella, like Carlisle said these things take time and I vow to earn you trust someday. He took my hands in his and kissed it. I was frustrated, "Forget this slow crap! I'm gonna make myself trust you and if you mess up…well there's no telling what's gonna happen but right now I don't care."

Edward stared at me in disbelief, "Bella you're acting out of your emotions its ok like I said I'll earn you trust over time you don't have to force yourself."

I shook my head being stubborn as always, "No." I said firmly. Edward rolled his eyes and muttered 'stubborn' under his breath. I glared at him, "You too?"

"What?"

"Kevin use to say that about me, ha! You remind me on him a lot; not you looks but some of your personality traits."

"Don't forget the most important thing we have in common," he said, "we both care about you." He kissed my forehead. My heart burst with pure bliss not knowing how to control this newfound excitement.

"Now come on let's get some ice cream you deserve it."

"Ooh Ice cream in a place where it never stops raining how appetizing."

"Stop with the sarcasm missy it's not raining right now so ha!"

"Just wait for five minuets." I muttered, Edward laughed and took my hands in his and I gazed up at his beauty. Thinking of how much I like him and not deserving him. He pushed the door open and the bell attached to it rang.

The place was small and cold but also bright. There weren't many people as I scanned the whole place but my eyes met with a pair of violet that made me want to bolt for the door but it was too late. "Edward, Isabella! Over here!" I heard Edward groan as he very reluctantly dragged us over to Tanya and her friends, Jessica and Lauren. I saw her whisper something to them and they giggled looking directly at me.

I tried to find a happy place and convince myself that they weren't making fun of me. Our hands were still interlocked as we approached their table standing a food 3 feet away. I saw Tanya eying our hands and a flash of jealousy shine through her eyes. "Edward how are you?" Tanya said taking the effort to stand up and hug Edward.

I knew I had to calm down because she was only doing this to bother me, and it was working. Edward finally pulled her of him and looked at me, his eyes asking if I as ok with and I gave him a small nod. In return I got my favorite crooked smile which made me smile.

"So Edward...Isabella, come join us and we'll catch up!" Tanya said batting her eyelash and, Jessica and Lauren following after which disgusted me to tell you the truth. Tanya and her followers always tried to annoy me by calling be Isabella but it didn't really bother me only my friends could call me Bella.

"No thanks girls Bella and I were just gonna get a little treat and head out." He politely declined. I fought to hide a giggle as I saw Tanya's face fall in disappointment. It's really sad she thinks Edward would actually like her. She was the first person I met as soon as I entered the school building on my first day with the Cullen.

I remembered the looks that came on Alice's face when she spotted her, she tried to drag me and Edward away but it was too late. Tanya had practically run over to us and gave Edward a hug that looked awkward if looked at it from Edwards's perspective. She looked me up and down and rolled her eyes laughing.

At that moment I felt the need to yank the rubber band from my hair and let it fall down hiding my face. But thanks goodness Alice came to my rescue and flicked her off.

"Why hang with that loser Edward? She's pathetic, not really worth anything, I mean haven't you heard the rumors? Just because your Dad took pity on her and adopted her doesn't mean you have to hang with her." By the time she was done my mouth had been open in awe, anger and humiliation was boiling in my brain and realization too.

I refused to give her the satisfaction of my tears, I had learned from an early age how to control my emotions and show an expressionless face. She was not going to break me down. Edward clenched his teeth and tightened his grip on my hand. I had never seen him look so _deadly _before.

"What you said is very much untrue Tanya and I would appreciate it if you would stop talking about Bella as if she wasn't there. What is wrong with you? Talking about people is just so low! I can't believe you would stoop so low like that…on second though yes I can. What happened to you Tanya?" He shook his head clearly disturbed, "Please I would very much enjoy it of you never spoke to me again. Good bye Tanya, ladies." He nodded in their direction and led me out of the shop.

A million things were running through my head, _what had just happened?_ I had butterflies in my stomach or that could be the feeling I get when it's almost that time of month. _Did Edward just hint that he and Tanya had a past?_ That was something we're going to have to discuss but, the fact that he stood up for me made me do a mental double take, no one has ever stood up for me, nope not even Kevin. I didn't want to strain him with my problems but I'm sure he would have, just never did.

We got back in the car and just sat there. I could tell Edward was still angry over what happened. I sat in the driver's seat hunched over with embarrassment at the moment. I always hated it when other people witnessed my humiliations.

Edward was the first to speak, "Bella? Look at me...please?" When I did his eyes weren't green anymore, they were getting hazel. I raised my eyebrow in surprise, just when I though his eyes couldn't capture me anymore but it was also kind of scary because I know the change had to do with his mood.

"Uh earth to Bella?" He waved his hand across my face and raised his hands in an attempt to slap me when I caught his hand. "Don't you dare touch me!" I screamed in fear, "Were you seriously about to slap me?" I asked incredulously; I was a little bit frightened of him now.

He saw the fear in my eyes as I backed up to my car door, trying to make as much space from him as possible. "No, no, no! Bella I was just joking! I would never! Shit, I'm sorry!" He rambled on an on apologizing.

Then I started to giggle, felling dumb for thinking that he of all people would hurt me. I shook my head at the though. I was laughing by now and in the mist of wiping a tear from my eye I cough the look that Edward gave me. "What's so funny?" He asked relieved that I wasn't upset with him. I shrugged turning forward to start the car.

"Aw come on Bella please?" He said moving closer to me making my heart beat fasted in anticipation of what he was about to do. Our faces were inches from each other and I was barely breathing. "Please." He kissed my forehead.

"Please." He whispered in my ear and kissed it.

"Please." He kissed the corner of my mouth and pulled back to look at me. "Breath Bella" he grinned, pleased. I sucked in a raged breath and glared at him. "Ugh must you always do that?"

He looked confused yet amused, "Do what?" his eyes going wide with innocence. "That right there!" I said pointing like a crazy person, "You're...you're dazzling me! It's driving me crazy!" He stared at me and grinned an evil grin, "So I dazzle you hum? Am I doing it right now?" I could see the mischief in his eyes.

I gulped, "Uhh nope, forget what I said... how about them apples!" I said desperately trying to distract him, it worked. His evil face dropped in shock and he burst out laughing which caused me to start laughing.

"Ok now don't forget to look at your rear view mirror when you're about to single for a left." We had settled down after a while of laughing and joking around. Edward had finally put on a straight face and tried really hard to teach me. Driving wasn't that hard except for parking. Parallel parking came easy which confused Edward.

"Bella, how in the universe do you find regular parking difficult but manage to get parallel right in a snap?"

I just shrugged, "Is it suppose to be difficult?"

He just simply answered, "Yes, yes it is." A smile blew on my face, "Did you have problems with it when you were learning?" I turned to him.

"Eyes on the road Bella; No I didn't have _problems _when I started driving. He said looking the window and started to whistle. "You're lying." "How would you know?" He responded by folding his arms childishly; I stopped when the traffic light turned red and gave him a knowing look.

"You didn't look me in the eye; you always look right in my eyes when you tell me the truth." His eyes met mine and we shared an intimate moment and my favorite grim appeared, not like the evil one but the pleasant sexy one. Yea, I went there!

"Bella…" He whispered my name before his lips pressed softly against mine. He dove in for another one before we heard a honk pulling us apart. I light had turned green but when I went to see who was behind us my eyes bugged out of their sockets.

"What it is Bella?" Then his eyes saw exactly where I was looking. He too looked like a deer caught in headlights.

**Well it seems like a year since I updated huh? Well sorry about that but it's the END of the year in school and we all know what that mean! EXAMZZ (yea, that's right I spelled it with a Z!) anyway sorry guys I hope I haven't lost my readers! Ok so I decided to make a twitter for my fanfics so you guys can know about my progress with the next chapters and I'll give a sneak peak daily so you can follow me if u'd like Username: aggiez_101 with a pic of a golden retriever on it. SOOOOOO anyways please please please REVIEW :)**


	12. Esme

Esme.

She was staring right at us; her warm face now looked unbelieving. "You think she saw us?" Edward asked even though he obviously knew the answer to that question. I traffic light turned green and I began to drive, occasionally shooting a worried glance at Esme who was following us since we were all going home. Alice was waiting outside for us I guess but her enthusiasm quickly turned into confusion as she saw the look on our faces when we got out of the car. She ran up to me.

"Oh Bella I'm sorry you can try next time, driving takes a lot of work. Heck, I didn't even get it right the first time! I mean yea it's a disappointment to know that you have this new car and you can't drive it but one day you will." Alice rambled on as Esme walked towards us and gave us an unsure look and told us to follow her. "What's wrong?" Alice's excitement quickly turned around.

"Nothing dear I just have to talk to Bella and Edward _alone_." Alice gave us a weird look but nodded and ran inside the house. Esme waited to make sure she wasn't going to come back and eavesdrop. As soon as she turned her back to face us I saw not only her face plastered on the window but Rose's as well. Edward saw too and glared at them but that only made them laugh. Meanwhile I was in panic mode; what would we say to her? Was she ok with our relationship if we did decide to tell her? The last question scared the hell out of me: would she want me to still stay with them if she knew?

My hands began to heat up the same time Edward grabbed my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. I looked up him and he smiled that breathtaking smile that made my heart beat like a boy crazed teen. Then again I sort of was at the moment. Almost as if Esme had eyes behind her ears she turned around to see if Alice was spying and indeed she was.

"Come with me you two." She said shaking her head clearly amused at Alice and Rose but I still wasn't sure about what she thought about this situation. I hesitated for a second out of fear but Edward just pulled my along all as If he didn't care the outcome of this situation. Esme led us to her garden in the back yard and sat down carefully on one of the garden chairs. Edward pulled me to the other set across from her.

"I think you both know why you're here and I have a problem with it." Esme said with a sigh. My eyes widened and Edward body went tense. I knew this was going to happen, I let go of Edwards hand and shook my head when he protested. This was Esme's house and as long as I live here I would obey her wishes. "But why mom; I don't understand? What is so wrong with us being together?" Edward asked frustrated

"Edward, just look at the logics; what if this doesn't work out? How are the two of you going to handle it? I just think that it's for the best. Don't get me wrong guys I'm excited that you guys are together but is it going to last? Do you think it's worth it?" She came closer to the two of us.

"Bella I wanted you to know that I consider you like my daughter and today it sort of felt awkward seeing the two of you embrace like that." Edward was quiet throughout Esme's explanation but remained tense. I understood want Esme was saying but I still wanted to give it a try with Edward. He's the only guy I have ever had feelings for which is rare because when I use to live in Phoenix I never really noticed guys that much they didn't appeal to me.

Esme sighed again her face looked like she was having an internal battle with herself. "Look Kids I can't tell you who to date and who not to date but please be careful ok? I don't want to be like my mom always controlling me. I love that woman I really do but she was like a control freak! The point is I guess I'm ok with it…just don't break each other's hearts ok?" Edwards's eyes perked up at the news, his eyes glimmering with hope and happiness. I couldn't help but mirror his emotions but there was a nagging part of my brain that wanted to be sure if Esme was sure about this.

"Esme are you ok with us…being together?" I grabbed Edwards's hand again giving it a gentle squeeze and watching the smile that came on his lips.

"Oh yes! I was caught of guard at what I saw on the road, I mean when were you ever planning to tell us about this?" She shot us a playful glare.

"Umm mom we just started dating but we were going to _eventually_…I think."

"Sure you were Eddie, sure you were." We all turned around to find Alice and Rosalie walking up to us and before any of us could ask… "Don't worry we heard every single word that was exchanged." I rolled my eyes of course she did, that's Alice for you. "Soooo…" Rose said and crossed her arms, "who's going tell your dad?" she added with a smirk.

My heart sank.

"Oh, please! Daddy won't be so hard; just remember to pout and hug, it always works." Esme let out a laugh, "So that's what you did for him to agree to letting you buy that purse, better go warn him about your tactics." She wiggled a finger at Alice as her eyes widened in mock horror, "No, mom don't! That's going to ruin everything I've worked for ever since I was three!" We all burst out laughing.

"Anyway I'm sure Carlisle is going to take it better than I did." She gave us a smile and squeezed Edwards's shoulders for comfort. "Now who wants to help me unload the flowers I bought from the store?" Esme asked with a hopeful voice. We all raised are hands because basically no one could say no to Esme.

The flowers Esme bought were beautiful; I adored the hibiscus flower, it reminded me of Hawaii somehow. Esme bought it in all different colors which brightened up the whole garden. Everyone left after carrying in the flowers but I stayed to help Esme plant them. Ever since she decided to show me her garden I've been helping her with it. "Wow Bella I guess my mom has you wrapped around her little garden world huh?" Edward chuckled. "Yes I enjoy it very much Edward it sort of relaxing." I stated with a smile while putting on my gardening gloves that Esme had gotten me.

"Sure it is."

I threw a rock at him and he ducked just in time effortlessly. "If you're done throwing rocks at me then I'll be on my way. I haven't spent quality time with my Volvo ever since I got it." He kissed me on the forehead and started to walk away, weaving through the numerous flowers. I decided to play with his mind for a second. "Edward I guess you should know that Alice and Rose were planning to 'decorate' it for you, if you know what I mean."

He froze in his tracks and took off in full speed yelling Alice's name. One thing I recognized about Alice is that when she's not shopping she's bored. The boredom causes her to act up and plot evil things for example makeovers for me. For Edward it's pure torture with his positions and whenever Rose is around the plans get crazier. She did tell me that she and Rose were going to use washable spray paint to write/ vandalize my name and his name to his car. I thought it was cute and promised not to tell but I told him anyway just to get under his skin.

Esme and I soon got to work planting and watering, working in sync. After an hour I looked up in the sky and shook my head. Esme laughed already knew what I was thinking. It was about to rain and we just watered the plants, talk about over watering. It's ok Bella that plants won't drown promise." She stood up gathering her tools and calling it a day.

We put away everything in the small shed and washed our hands. "Do you want to help me with Dinner Bella?" She asked already knowing the answer. "You bet." Esme and I were cooking buddies as she had put it. Almost every time she made dinner I helped and it was sort of a bonding time for us. "Alice and Edward need to take a page out of your book, seriously." I laughed out loud; the thought of Edward trying to make anything edible was amusing to me.

We got right to work chopping and cutting and baking. Esme had decided to make casserole for dinner and cheese cake for dessert. Most of the food she made I didn't know the recipes but she taught me and I enjoyed our time together. When dinner was almost done Carlisle called from the hospital to announce that he wasn't going to make it in time for dinner; there had been a car accident. Esme looked a little troubled by it but when I asked her reason behind it she just waved it away saying something about how she feels bad about the person in the accident.

I went upstairs to look for Alice and Edward. When they weren't in their rooms I decided to check in the basement when I heard bickering and rolled my eyes. I peeked in the study room and saw them sprawled out on the floor looking at maps of Forks. I swung open the door and they turned to look at who was coming. Edward immediately stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Hey love, how was gardening?" he leaned over to kiss me on the forehead.

My cheeks flamed red, "good…you should join us sometime" I responded already knowing the answer.

"Oh Pah-lease! He could never accomplish something as simple as gardening!" Alice came over poking him as she said it. "Oh yea? Why haven't I seen you gardening if it's so simple?" he shot back glaring at her. "Uh maybe because I don't want to ruin my clothes like Bella does every time she gardens."

I rolled my eyes, "You can just wear some old clothes you don't need."

The look on Alice's face was one of horror; a shiver of pleasure went down my spine as Edward chuckled in my ear, "Bella I _do not_ have old clothes never have and never will" She simply stated with her arms crossed like a child. "Alice donates her clothes to good will after she has them for about a month" Edward murmured in my ear.

"What! Are you serious!? Alice there is people all over the world who don't have the things you do and you just-"

She cut me off before I could finish my lecture, "Did you not hear the part about donating it? Come on Bella I'm helping the needy with all the clothed I give them." "She's got a point," Edward said, "The people who work there know her really well…it's sort of weird."

"Shut up."

"Ok I guess I wasn't listening to that part." Alice gave me a knowing look and I knew what I had to do, "I'm sorry Alice"

"It's ok Bella I was just joking you didn't have to apologize." She let out a laugh. I rolled my eyes at her then remembered something, "Oh I forgot to tell you Dinner is ready and Carlisle isn't going to be here in time for it."

"Good, I'm starving!" He gave me a wink and ran downstairs. "He acts like we never feed him." I mumbled abut Alice heard me. "I know, but Emmett is worse" we laughed t the memory.

Dinner was pleasant as always only Carlisle wasn't there so it felt a little bit empty. I was sitting next to Edward holding his hand under the table. "So what were you two doing in the study room with all those maps?" I asked slightly curious. "Oh we were planning our annual camping trip." Edward replied with eagerness. "It was supposed to be a surprise for you but oh well." "So when you say annual that means you do it every…"

"Six months" The look on my face must have been funny because Esme let out an amused smile, "They call it annual but it's really every six months." "Oh". Edward gave my hand a squeeze in reassurance. "I'm not going to enjoy this am I?" I looked over at Edward with worry; I wasn't 'the outdoor' type. "Don't worry Bella if Alice will be willing to camp out for a week then you will be alright" He winked. I somehow trusted him and tried not to think about it.

"So have you guys picked a spot and a date?" Esme asked passing around the cheesecake. "Well we decided on the usual spot…" Alice began but Edward interrupted with a glare, "You decided on the usual spot you mean." "Yea whatever…and I wanted it in the summer time so yea when school ends we can go." Alice declared and shot a look at Edward daring him to argue.

"I think that's a wonderful time for camping." Esme agreed with a nod. I didn't really care as long as I got through it safe. "You guys better tell dad soon about your relationship before we go camping and he finds out the hard way." Alice stated when we were staring at each other; a moment broken by Alice.

When the tables were cleared we moved to the family room to watch a movie. It was a 'chick flick' as Edward had put it but I enjoyed it of course so he didn't argue. Just then I heard the front door open and yanked my hand from Edwards and we shared a panicked moment.

"Time to tell Dad" Edward mumbled.

*AS SOON AS I FINISHED TYPING I PUT THIS UP SO SORRY FOR GRAMMER MISTAKES

*FELL FREE TO STLAK ME ON TWITTER: /aggiez_101 (I will have updates and little bits of the next chap on there)

*WISH ME LUCK ON MY TENNIS TRYOUTS :)


	13. MOST IMPORTANT!

_**Authors Note:**_ Hey guys this is Agnes here! And I know I haven't updated in well close to a yearish and I wasn't even that fast an updater to begin with! Things have just been busy and hectic right now and school is just so demanding that I have to pause for some time! Oh how I hate High School! Two more years and I'm done! Well technically one but whatever. I'm here to tell you guys that when summer vacation starts will I be able to make more chapters. I have two new stories banging in my head but I will not dare start a new one until I'm stable with FOL. SO PLEASE CONTINUE READING AND MOST IMPORTANTLY REVIEWING! YOUR REEVIEWS KEEPS ME GOING ANF LETS ME KNOW THAT PEOPLE ARE READING. ALSO THANKS TO ALL THOUSE WHO REVIEW! See ya next update :)


	14. Note Oat Boat

Hello readers and reviewers as you've noticed I have not updated in a looooooong time and I'm really sorry about that. At first I didn't have time, then I lost interest, then I found my motivation but by then school has started and the first week of 11th grade is brutal! All I'm trying to do is to get into the college of my dreams so this year I decided to put my school stuff ahead. Now I'm back to make u guys a promise that this story will continue but I was thinking of rewriting the whole thing or update a new chapter that has a lot of changes. I don't like the second one because it would probably be confusing so please tell me your opinion by reviewing this chap/note and ill see what I can do! Please I want you guys to decide. Thanks

-Agnes


End file.
